The Future Can Always Change
by JeenaCOOLAN
Summary: Bella goes to spend time with her dad. The only difference? The Cullen's aren't there when she arrives... (This story is not about her, I know its misleading, but in my defense I suck at summaries.)
1. A Different Beginning

_This all starts out how it does in the first Twilight book. Bella's mother remarries Phil and she wants to travel with him. So, Bella goes to spend time with her dad in Forks. The only difference is that the Cullen's have moved away before she gets there. Bella meets Jake when her father buys her the car and they instantly become friends. The twist to this is that he is already a shape shifter and she is his imprint instead of Renesemee from the fourth book._

 _Eventually, Jake tells her everything about what he is, with permission from Sam because he is the pack leader. In the book he is meant to be the pack leader but he doesn't want it, so that is essentially what happened in here too. And like how Bella accepted what Edward was, she accepts Jake the same way. They start dating a couple of weeks after she finds out. Three years into the relationship Jake proposes to Bella. (_ _ **Remember Jake was a shape shifter when they met, so he hasn't aged.**_ _)_

 _Jake asked her to marry him literally a week after he turned eighteen - he was still fifteen physically - and Bella was twenty. So, even though they actually have a two-year age gap between them it really is more like five-year age gap. She has reservations about marrying him, mainly because of how her parents ended up, but she eventually says yes. They get married a month later in order to give Renee enough time to make it to the wedding. They have the ceremony at the courthouse with a small party afterwards because Bella did not want a huge wedding. Jake then stopped phasing after they got married so he could grow old with Bella._

 _Two years into the marriage they have their very first child, Melanie Claire Black. Four years later they have her twin brothers, Eric David Black and Cole Michael Black. When Melanie turns eight and the twins are four, Bella and Jacob decide that they should move because Melanie is being bullied on the reservation. They move to Kentucky because of the distance. Their life is a lot happier once they move and it stays that way for the next nine years. Bella is now thirty-nine and Jake is thirty-seven, at least from a legal stand point._

 _Technically he is thirty-four because he wasn't aging for three years. Melanie is seventeen and the twins are thirteen. Bella soon finds out that she is pregnant with their fourth child and wants to move back to Forks so it can grow up knowing its family there like her other children did. But shortly before they leave for Forks, the Cullen's move back. (_ _ **So, just to help it sink in, this story is set in the future. Every human teenager from the actual books are in their late thirties.**_ _)_


	2. One

**Bella's POV**

"Guys, get down here! We need to talk!" I yell. I have to repeat the call a second time because I hear no response from them. Rolling my eyes, I yell louder than I did than before and with that they ascend down the stairs, feet stomping in reckless abandon.

"What do you want to talk about, mom?" Melanie, my eldest asks. God, I still can't believe she is seventeen years old. It seems like yesterday when I found out I was pregnant with her.

It feels that way will all of them to be honest, speaking of... I turn my gaze over to my twin sons. Seeing they both have plopped down onto the couch the second they were close enough to it. Cole and Eric both are thirteen years old, pretty soon they will be in high school.

In a year all of my children will be in high school, Melanie a senior and the boys' freshmen. They will be one year closer to becoming adults. I place my hand on my stomach in reflex.

All but this one...

I shake the thoughts from my head and sit on the second couch, next to Melanie.

"Well-" Just then the front door opens revealing my husband, Jacob Black. That man I have been with since I practically moved to Forks all those years ago. Seriously, if it were not for him, I wouldn't have had such a wonderful time. I always hated going there during the summer growing up and he was able to make it almost bearable for me.

"The boss let me go early Bells and- Oh!" He exclaims in surprise. A few seconds of awkward silence goes by before he speaks again. "You were about to tell them, weren't you?" I nod in response.

"Aright then." He comes over, sits on the empty couch cushion on my right and takes my hand in his. Rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb, comforting me. He then leans in and whispers into my ear, "Do you want me to tell them?"

I shake my head no and take a deep breath before turning back towards the children. "Oh, what the hell," I blurt. "We are having a baby!" It takes a few seconds for the news to sink into their heads. Cole is the first one who physically reacts, he pounces up from the couch in a squeal, and hugs me tightly.

"This is amazing!" He exclaims. "I won't be the youngest anymore!" I giggle at his response.

Eric was the first to arrive in birth with Cole following him at least ten minutes later, which makes him the youngest of the three. It explains his excited response to the news.

Eric is trying to act like it doesn't bother him but I can tell he was caught off guard by the news. Mainly because of his tense posture and the slight purse of his lips. Melanie has the laxest response out of all three of them. She is staring at me with wide eyes. Which is kind of unnerving because she is never this quiet.

Jake clears his throat and speaks. "That isn't all of it, either."

"What else is there?" Eric asks sourly.

"We're moving back to Forks." I respond. My voice is firm, which is odd because I have rarely ever needed to be firm with them.

"Why Forks?" Melanie asks, her voice soft. You can tell her mind is far away.

"To be honest." I start. "You guys got to know our family from the years we did live there. You grew up with your grandpa's and cousins... If we stay here the baby won't have that."

She frowns at me. "But the reservation..."

"We won't be living on the reservation. You will also be going to Forks High." I tell her.

She blinks, like she is trying to get used to the idea. "Oh."

Eric sighs. "What about our friends here, mom?"

Cole glares at him. "What friends? The only kids who even bothered to hang out with us were the Meyers' kids and you scared them off with that rocket stunt you pulled."

Oh, I almost forgot about that. I wince at the memory.

When Eric and Cole were ten, they used to hang out with our neighbors' sons. Sean and Greg Meyers, both being a year younger than them. They weren't super close but if they were bored, they would goof off in the woods together.

One day, however, Eric had this bright idea to try to recreate the scene in Toy Story where Sid would tape toys onto fireworks. I don't know how, they never did tell us, but they got a hold of some rockets and went to set them off in the woods behind our house.

The idea didn't work as well as they wanted it to because the second Eric lit the first rocket it tilted over onto its side. Instead of going straight up into the air, it zipped in swirls around them.

I was in the kitchen when this was going on, trying to figure out what to make for dinner when I suddenly hear them screaming bloody murder and running straight toward our house, smoke filling the trees behind them.

A fire department call, yelling match between Jake and Peter Meyers, and some grounding later... Well, the Meyers' kids stopped playing with them.

"This isn't fair!" Eric shouts, stomping out of the room.

Cole hugs me again, tighter than before. "He will get over it eventually." He says before heading toward the room he shares with his brother. Melanie gives me a small, reassuring smile before leaving the room herself. She goes up the stairs, so I assume she is heading to her room too.

Once they are far enough from the living room, Jake puts his arm around my shoulder. I get as close as I can get to soak up his warmth. He stopped phasing years ago but still is insanely warm.

"Are we sure about this, Jake? What if the Cullen's come ba-"

He cuts me off. "Sam would warn us if he found even a whiff of them. You know that."

I sigh. "I know. I just don't want to cause any problems for the children..."

"Everything is going to be fine, Bella." He whispers, kissing me chastely. I try to deepen the kiss which causes him to pull back. I groan in protest.

"No sex while the kids are awake. Remember?" He asks.

"I know... But I don't want to wait till they are asleep..."

"Later, Bella." He says, his voice full of promise.

* * *

 _ **888**_

* * *

"Can't we just send them to bed early?" I ask.

"They're not five years old anymore Bella." Jake answers. I mutter to myself just as Jake comes out of the bathroom. He is in nothing but a towel. My mouth goes dry at the sight. After all these years I still can't get enough of him.

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you?"

He chuckles, heading into the closet. "I can't help it that I'm sexy." I roll my eyes. "What time is it anyways?"

"It's ten forty-five, dammit Jake!" I go into the closet with him. "I'm tired of waiting."

I turn him around to face me and pull the towel around his waist off in one swift motion. I kiss his lips, down his jaw to his chest, and then slowly back up. Just as the kiss deepens Melanie yells out, "Good night everyone!"

Completely startled, I flinch bad enough to fall off balance and stumble onto Jake's chest. Jake looks at me with an amused smile on his face.

"Good night honey!" I yell back to her, trying to fight off the embarrassment.

"Love you!" She says.

"We love you too!"

"And you boys! Good night! We love you!" Jake yells.

"We love you too!" Cole shouts. "Good night!" They both shout out to everyone. Then, they each close the door to their bedroom's.

"Finally." Jake whispers. I smile deviously as he picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bed.


	3. Two

**Melanie's POV**

It has been almost three weeks since mom and dad told us that we were moving, and by the time we arrive in Forks it will be already be in the middle of January.

God, I still can't believe we are going back to that place. I was so happy when we moved away all those years ago, especially when they chose Kentucky because of how far away it was from Washington. But now... I have to be in the very place where I was bullied again.

Mom might have said I won't be going to school on the Reservation, but Forks itself is so small that I highly doubt I will be able to steer clear from it forever. Especially after learning I might turn into a huge wolf in the very presence of our tribe's enemy, the Cold Ones. Which, of course, are very much real.

If I were to turn into a wolf, I would be forced to deal with the Reservation at some point. At least, the people form there that turn into wolves like me.

It still makes me so angry, thinking of the Cold Ones. The only clan of theirs that was even in Forks moved away just as mom moved there herself back when she was seventeen. They have been gone a long time so, mom and dad thought it was safe to move back.

But they were wrong because the Cullen's, the clan, has moved back just as we finished doing everything we need to do in order to move.

Sam couldn't even warn us about them in time because they just showed up today.

Mom and dad debated on whether we should actually go through with the move or not, but they really want this baby know our family that live there the same way we got to before we moved out here.

There was also the fact that we already had all of our furniture packed up and shipped out to the new house. It was too late to change their minds on it even if they wanted too.

God, I don't want to think about them, the Cullen's, and yet they keep sneaking back into my thoughts. I don't even know why my mind is so fixated on them. Actually, no, I do know. It's because they are freaking vampires! Sure, they drink animal blood but still... It's frightening to know they are actually real.

I may have grown up knowing of the legends that our tribe hold so very dear, but I always thought they were just stories told to entertain at bonfires and such. I had no belief, or proof, that could lead to my ever thinking they exist.

But, since we are moving back to Forks, my dad thought we - my brothers and I - should know the truth surrounding the legends. So, he sat us down in our mostly bare living room – we have two king sized air mattresses set up in the living room to sleep in for the last week before the move – and told us everything.

He told us that he used to be a werewolf, still was technically because even when you stop phasing you still have the gene in your blood. That I (along with my brothers) could possibly possess the very same gene. He also said that if any of us were to have the gene it would most likely be me considering I take more after him in the gene department. He told us that the Cold Ones are real, he told us about the treaty the tribe has with the Cullen's, he told us about the Cullen's in general.

He even told us about imprinting, which is the involuntary mechanism of how werewolves find their soulmates.

I shake away those thoughts and carefully get up off the air mattress, taking care not to jostle the twins - who I am sharing it with. I tip toe out of the living room and go out to stand on the porch. I breathe deeply, letting the crisp night air settle in my lungs.

"Mel?" I whip around to see Cole standing at the door, which is half the way opened.

"Cole, why are you up? You should be in bed."

He comes out onto the porch, closing the door behind him, to stand by me. "You should be too." He remarks. He then nudges my shoulder with his, and speaks again. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to move..." I whisper.

"I think everyone and their mother knows that Mel."

I roll my eyes. "Well, how do you feel about all of this?" I ask.

He shrugs, a little more awake now than he was standing at the door. "It doesn't bother me that we are moving. I am more interested in the baby than anything."

I hum in response. We then just stand there for a few minutes, basking in the silence. After a few minutes however, Cole is weaving on his feet and I can see he is fighting to keep his eyes open.

I chuckle. "Come on, you can't fall asleep out here." I tug him back into the living room and shut the door behind me as quietly as I can. We both stumble tiredly over to the air mattress that we are sharing with Eric, who is still happily snoring the night away, and get back under the covers.

Once we are both situated under the covers, I whisper, "Good night bro."

He smiles sleepily at me. "Night..."

* * *

 _ **888**_

* * *

"Mel! Wake up! We're leaving in an hour." Mom shakes my shoulder roughly. I groan into the pillow, not listening to her.

"Melanie Claire Black, don't make me get the water bucket."

I bolt up off the mattress. "I'm up!" I say urgently, and head straight to the kitchen for breakfast.

Eric and Cole are both is sitting at the table. Cole is eating pancakes. Eric, being the little shit that he is, pauses eating his stack of pancakes to smirk at me and say, "Someone is chipper this morning."

I narrow my eyes. "You would be too if you were just threatened with the water bucket!"

Eric straight up cackles at my response.

When I was thirteen and the boys were nine, dad would sometimes get a bucket of ice-cold water and dump it on us if we wouldn't get up for school without fussing. Those days were usually when he had to work extra shifts at his job and in turn developed a short fuse.

His temper settled when his boss finally hired another worker to take on the shifts and never really threatened to use the bucket again. But mom, on the other hand, still threatens to use it every once in a while, because of how effective it was to get us out of bed.

My attention is drawn away from Eric by the smell of freshly made pancakes. I look over towards the oven to see dad fixing a huge stack of them.

"Morning dad." I say.

He smiles and beckons me over to get my share of the pancakes. Mom then comes barreling into the kitchen and props the over packed suitcase up against one of the counters in a huff.

I sit down at the table to eat and watch her mutter angrily under her breath for several minutes. "We are going to be late to the airport at this rate. Where the hell is that blasted landlord? I swear I am tempted just to leave the money on the counter for him to find. It would serve him right!"

Dad walks over to her and grabs her in a hug from behind. He then whispers something in her ear and judging by the way her shoulders go lax I can only assume it's something gross.

I make a face and look down at my half-eaten stack of pancakes.

Well, there goes my appetite. Sighing, I get up from the table, ignoring my brothers as they bicker among themselves, and throw the pancakes in the garbage can. Paper plate and all.

"I'm going to go wait in the car. Alright?"

"Aren't you going to change?" Dad asks.

I look down at what I am wearing, which is a kingdom hearts graphic t-shirt and Halloween themed pajama pants. I shake my head at him. "Nah, this will be fine I think."

He nods. "Alright then." I roll my eyes at the incredulous look on his face and head over to the front door, where my shoes are. I put socks on, then the shoes, and once that is done, I head on out to wait in the Uber.


	4. Three

**Melanie's POV**

"This is going to suck." I mutter as mom pulls the car into the driveway of our new home.

"I don't know what you are talking about. This is going to be amazing!" She exclaims.

Seriously? How can she go from Godzilla to Diane Weston in the blink of an eye? I roll my eyes and open the car door to get out.

"Do Cole and I seriously have to share a room?" Eric whines to her.

"Yes. We need the spare room for the nursery."

"But-" He starts.

"But nothing, Eric. Go inside, now." Dad says firmly. Eric goes in the house with a huff. No doubt he will bring the topic up again when everyone is settled. I follow Eric into the house and head through the kitchen and living room to the back of the house, where my room is. We came to see the house while it was empty to figure out what room belongs to who a few weeks before the move. I wanted this room because of the huge window is has in it.

The walls in the room are white and teal striped, the stripes are wide enough to not be overbearing on the eyes.

The closet takes up half of the west side wall and has fully white double doors that descend outwards when opened. There is a dark wood colored desk sitting beside the closet, with enough space in between them to not cause any problems, which will be used for my computer.

My king-sized bed is in the middle of the east side wall.

The reason for the bed being in the room already is the movers had unloaded the bigger pieces of furniture for us while we were on our way here. Anyways, the bed has two teal night stands beside it. I plan on putting an alarm clock on one and a small lamp on the other.

The plush white carpet will be tough to keep clean, but it suits the color scheme with the room enough I don't mind. I might ask mom if I can get a big rug to cover the center of the floor, to make cleaning easier.

The window is the best part of the room. It shows most, if not all, of the back yard. Which consists of nothing but trees. Also, because of where the window is positioned, I will be able to see the sun set every evening. Actually, the trees will block the sun set itself, but I will still get to the see the sky turn those brilliant pinks and purples and oranges.

I have some curtains that will need a hook to go over the window for the days when it is sunny. Granted, those days will be rare, but I want to be prepared to shield my face from the bright morning light since I mostly sleep on my left side, where the bed is placed will mean I will face the window because of that.

Speaking of the bed, I see that my luggage bags are laid on it. I don't have a huge amount of clothes; they all can be carried in four medium sized luggage bags. It might sound like a lot but to be honest I didn't fold my clothes when I was packing, which made them take up more space.

The clothing that I wear out in public consists of graphic t-shirts, several hoodies and jackets, leggings, jeans, and like three pairs of sneakers and ten pairs of flip flops. And that's not including my pajama shirts/pants, underwear and socks, which will be placed in the dark teal dresser that is sitting under the window.

All together the everyday clothes shouldn't take up more than half the closet space.

I go to take out all my clothes and put them in their appropriate places, which takes about an hour. Once I get all that done, I head toward the living room. Hoping dad was kind enough to bring in the trunk full of my books, and packed up computer.

I'm going to wait to hook up the computer, but I want to get started on unpacking my books so I can put them in the book shelf. Which is sitting on the left side of the window in my room.

"Whew!" Dad exclaims, plopping down on the couch just as I walk into the room. "I can't believe it took that long to move everything in here." I roll my eyes at him. It didn't take long at all to bring everything into the house. They haven't even started unpacking yet.

"Well, it took us a long time, you only fixed up your room." He says. I sit on the couch cushion left of him and I lay my head on his shoulder. Dad loves to crack jokes and is a really social person so, I know he is only joking with me.

I don't take after him a lot, personality wise. I am more like my mom in that aspect. In looks though, I got all of that but the eyes from him.

I have my mom's chocolate brown eyes.

Now the boys, they both got their personality from dad. Eric more so than Cole. Cole is shyer than both his counterpart and his father combined. He can still be a real ass sometimes though. The only physical trait they took from him is their black hair. It's weird really, I act more like mom but look more like dad while the boys act more like dad and look more like mom.

Makes me wonder how the newest addition is going to turn out.

"I love you daddy." I say in a sweet voice. Dad just chuckles and wraps his arm around me.

Just then, the doorbell rings.

Dad fixes to get up off the couch to answer it when mom comes out of the kitchen. "It's alright Jake, I got it."

When she opens the door her face beams. "Dad!"

"Hey Bells!" They hug quickly and she lets him in.

"I am so glad you could make it!"

He smiles, his eyes crinkling with laugh lines. "Are you kidding me? I would never miss the big move in!" He chuckles, noticing dad and I on the couch.

"Melanie! Jacob! How are you?" He comes over and sits in the arm chair.

"Hi grandpa." I smile brightly at him. Since we lived in Kentucky for the majority of my life, I only ever saw grandpa during the summer. He would either go there for two weeks or we would come here for the whole summer.

Either way, we never spent a year without seeing him. Which I was thankful for. When we did live here often during the summer, or any time we had breaks from school, he would take me and my brothers out fishing. Those trips were always so much fun because we got to spend so much time with him.

"Hi Charlie. How's Sue?" Dad asks.

Ah, Sue. I remember going to their wedding when I was eleven. Mom told me that they were together for five years before he popped the big question. I used to think it was a little weird he waited so long but after mom told me how his and Grandma's marriage went, I don't really blame him for waiting. There is also the fact that Harry, Sue's first husband, died from a heart attack when I was barely four years old. He may have been trying to give her time to mourn or something.

"Sue's fine. I would have brought her along but she said she wanted to finish laundry, I told her to wait till later so I could help, but you know how stubborn she is."

"Boys! Come say hello to your grandfather." Mom yells.

Charlie scrunches his nose. "Bella, you are making me sound old." He chuckles lightly as the boy's rush into the living room, from wherever they were, to greet him.

"Hi grandpa." They chirp in unison.

"Well, you boys sure have grown since the last time I saw you. Have you been working out or something?" He asks teasingly.

Eric scowls which makes everyone burst into laughter. The blush on his cheeks goes a darker shade of red.

Charlie looks at mom, smiling brightly. "You raised some mighty fine kids, Bells."

Mom smiles. "I know dad."


	5. Four

**Edward's POV**

"I still don't understand why we are back in this dreaded city." I gripe.

"Edward, for the last time... We felt like it was time to visit again." Carlisle says quietly. "You enjoyed being here the last time."

"Yes, well the last time we were here I wasn't in high school." I mutter.

It's not that I don't like Forks, because I do, it's just the wolves that irritate me. Always watching over us as if we would snap at any minute and break the treaty...

"Edward, come here." Esme says in her usual quiet voice.

"What is it?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen, which is where she is. She gestures to the phone and then hands it to me. I look at her strangely but take the phone.

"It's Jacob Black, it seems important." She says.

I nod in response, and put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bella, I got it just let me speak to Edward!" Off in the distance, there is a woman yelling.

"Jake, I said talk to Carlisle, not his son!"

He groans at her berating, seeming to forget that I am here. I cough to gain back his attention.

"Sorry Edward. My wife is just having a bad day." Just as I go to speak Bella shouts.

"I heard that JACOB BLACK!" Then, there is a thud and what sounds like glass breaking.

"Shit! Bella!" I can hear a woman, Bella I assume, sobbing on his end. "Oh, honey it's okay..." Carlisle looks at me, befuddled. I shrug, not knowing what is going on.

"Melanie! Come help your mother clean this up please."

I hear footsteps and a door being shut, I guess he went to find a quiet place because I don't hear the woman anymore.

"Sorry about that, my wife is a hormonal mess. I forgot how rough being pregnant is on her."

I blink. "You're wife's pregnant? Congratulations."

He barks a laugh. "You wouldn't say that if you had to live with her."

When my family and I moved to Forks the first time, Jacob wasn't a werewolf then. We were actually friends...

I should have known better than to try to be his friend, but he was the one who was supposed to become the leader of the pack when he phased, and I thought if we were on good terms it would make my family's time here easier.

It was surprising, because Jake grew up on the legends and fully believed in them, but he was more curious about us than he was cautious. Which is why we became friends in the first place.

But the friendship barely lasted a year. When he phased, we went on pretending the other didn't exist for the duration of my family's stay. Which was three years. Three blissful rainy filled years...

"What is it that you want Jacob?" I ask. He sighs nervously.

"Sam told me that you all moved back to Forks."

I narrow my eyes, looking out into the trees. Why would this concern him? "Yes, we did."

He clears his throat on the other side of the line. "How long have you been back? And, uh, how long do you all plan on staying?" He asked.

"We arrived early last week. And, I don't know how long Carlisle plans on us staying." Why I am telling him this... "Why are you so interested?"

"Well, after Bella and I got married, we moved from Forks ourselves. Lived in Kentucky of all places..."

"Just get to the point, Jacob." I say with a sigh.

"Alright... We decided to move back, to let this baby know Charlie and my dad like our other children got to know them. We arrived today, actually... I called to give you a heads up."

"A heads up? For what? And since when have you wanted to speak to me? You made it very clear the last time we saw each other that we were to have zero contact."

He sighs. "When I married Bella, I stopped phasing so I could actually have a life with her. I am more or less back to my old self. Don't get me wrong, I still don't like your kind, but it's not as strong as it was when I did phase. I didn't think it would be a bad idea to get in touch with you again." He says, his voice holds some amount of honesty, but I know there is an ulterior motive to this phone call...

"Tell me the real reason why you felt the need to give me a' 'heads up' as you so called it."

"Well, my daughter is going to the same school as you all and... She might have the gene."

"WHAT?!" I exclaim.

"But we are not completely sure!" He says hurriedly.

"That makes it so much better." I mutter to myself, but he still hears my comment.

"I am sorry Edward, but it's not like we can stop it from happening. No matter how badly we wish we could. Bella and I don't want her to have that life..."

"Wait..." I start. "How much does your family know, exactly?" I ask.

"Bella is my imprint, so she knows everything. We told the children shortly before we began packing for the move..."

I know it's not possible, but I feel like I am getting a migraine.

* * *

 **Melanie's POV**

"Now Mel, you need to try to stay away from the Cullen's." Mom says, her tone worried.

I roll my eyes. "Mom, I am not a little kid that you need to repeat the order to because I get distracted easily. I know to keep away from them. Calm down." I say to her; I then go to get onto the bus.

I wave at her once I am seated, and the bus drives off, leaving her and the twins in our driveway. The reason why the boys are not on the bus with me is because the middle school is extremely close to where mom will be working now. She plans on driving them there instead of putting them on the bus for convenience. If the high school was as close at the middle school is I no doubt she would want to drive me there too.

Sighing sleepily, I turn my iPod on and put the earbuds in, putting it at full volume.

Before I know it, I fall asleep to Hilary Duff's song Fly, on repeat.

But just as quickly as I close my eyes, I feel someone poking my shoulder. I groan, pushing the hand away, not even thinking of how long I have been asleep. I just want to keep on sleeping...

"Wake up! The bus is about to let us off." Peering my eyes open, I see a girl standing over my seat.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I ask.

She smiles. "It's almost eight, now come on. It wouldn't be cool to miss your first day!"

"How do you know this is my first day?"

"It's Forks." She says, as if it explains everything. It sort of does, what with how small Forks is as a town.

"Well, thanks for waking me up." I stand up from the seat and stretch.

"No problem!" She says, she then walks down the bus isle towards the door.

Yawning, I step into the isle, behind the line of students already there, and wait for the bus driver to open the door.


	6. Five

**Melanie's POV**

"This is Melanie, everyone. Please give her a nice warm welcome." Ms. Simmons smiles brightly.

I don't know why, but she kind of reminds me of that insane teacher I read about on Tumblr a few months ago. I don't know if I should feel excited or alarmed over that.

"Just sit anywhere you like." She says as she walks to her desk. I go immediately to the back of the room, mainly to cut down the lack of staring from the other kids. It doesn't work of course; they will stare at me even if they have to crane their necks.

I suddenly see the girl that woke me up on the bus, and notice one of the empty desks in the room are beside her. I go to sit in that one.

"Small world, huh?" I ask.

"Forks is about as small as you can go." She says, I smile at the comment. "I'm Jasmine Clearwater, by the way." I nod in response just as the teacher looks up from her desk. She scowls at Jasmine but the girl just smiles innocently.

Mrs. Simmons just goes to teaching, or whatever it is that she is doing.

"Wait a minute, Clearwater..." I mutter to myself. I look at her again. "Jaz!?" I ask as soon as I realize it.

"Do... Do I know you?" Her voice is colored with confusion.

"It's me! Melanie Black!"

Her eyes widen with recognition. "Holy crap! Mel!" The teacher shushes us because we are being a bit loud. She lowers her voice. "God we haven't talked in to so long! What are you doing here?"

Jasmine and I were pretty good friends when we were little kids. I remember being so upset that I was leaving her behind when we moved. We tried to keep in touch but time just got in the way, I guess. The calls became less frequent; texting came to a halt... We haven't truly talked to each since middle school rolled around.

Dad and her father Seth still contact each other frequently to this day, however. I don't know what that says about us...

I shake the thoughts out of my head, and answer her. "My mom is pregnant."

"Oh, wow! Congratulations on the new sibling! But what does that have to do with Forks?"

"She wanted to give the baby the same chance to know our family like me and my brothers did."

"That makes sense." She says. "Still, it is so cool that you are here!"

"I have to ask... Why are you in this school instead of the one on the Reservation?"

"I was transferred to the public system in fifth grade. As you can probably remember, the kids on the reservation are awful..."

I chuckle bitterly. "Oh boy, do I remember. I am sorry that they picked on you too."

"It's not your fault Mel. Some kids are just born assholes. Nothing you can do about that."

Just then, the bell rings. I sigh heavily and gather my things off the desk. Next period is study hall and I have no idea why they even have that here. It's just going to be an hour wasted on doing nothing. I look over at Jasmine, who is already at the door but is waiting on me.

As we walk down the hall, I ask her about her class schedule.

"I have study hall."

"Oh, thank god." I sigh in relief. "I have that too!"

She smiles brightly. "Yay! We can be study buddies!"

You think it would be awkward between us what with the years we spent not speaking. But it is as if that time spent apart doesn't matter and we are still just as close as we were back then.

The door to the study hall is just a few doors down the hall way, so we both speed up a little to get to the room. Once we are inside, I look around. The room is a total mess. Over near the window, there are Greaser wannabe's flirting with girls that walk by them. Fights are going on - both verbal and physical. There's second hand smoke everywhere from the cigarettes that the Greasers are smoking, and the teacher is asleep at his desk. It looks like he has ear plugs in his ears to block out the sound.

I make a face at it all. "I honestly don't think I can handle this every day."

"It's just for an hour. It will be over with before you even know it!" She exclaims.

"That boy over there is undressing me with his eyes!" I snap.

She winces. "Yeah, that is Chance. You learn to ignore him."

"It will be hard to ignore when he has been doing it since we walked in!"

"At least he has not done anything. Usually when he has his eyes set on a girl, he will do anything to get in her pants."

"If that ass hole tries anything with me he will lose the ability to have children." I mutter, trying to contain my anger.

"Who won't be able to have children, now?" Chance struts over to our seats, leaning on my desk.

I narrow my eyes. "You won't, if you don't leave me alone." He just chuckles.

"Oh, Monica-"

"It's Melanie!" He brushes me off, making me even angrier.

"You don't understand how things work around here, so I'm going to cut you a break." He smiles a smarmy smile.

"It's you who clearly doesn't understand. You don't intimidate me." I hiss. "So, get your slimy ass away from me!" The whole room goes quiet.

"Bitch." He snaps at me before going back over to his seat.

* * *

 _ **888**_

* * *

During study hall Jaz and I compared our class schedules to see what other classes we have together and discovered we have all but the last two classes together. Which is a relief, to say the least, because now I won't be alone for most of the day.

We are now half way into our third period, chemistry. We actually have lunch in a few minutes and Jaz has been nonstop talking about it since she glanced at the clock. Every class has a certain time for when they can go to the cafeteria in order to cut down crowding, and our class fortunately gets to have lunch in the middle of class.

In my old school my third period couldn't go to lunch till the end of class, which caused a lot of ruckus half the time, what with students scurrying to get there stuff together before the bell would ring for next period.

"Come on!" Jaz says, I blink in surprise. I was in my head so well I didn't notice that the teacher announced it's time for lunch.

"I am coming, don't worry." I say, getting up from my seat. We then walk to the cafeteria together.

"You know, there's this family that just moved here before you did."

"Oh really?" I ask, playing dumb.

"Yep. Though, they tend to stick out. I try to stay out of their way. You should too."

"Why?"

I wonder if she knows about the legends being true. They may hold significance with the tribe but that doesn't mean everyone believes them to be real. My dad said they try to keep the truth hidden from everyone it doesn't affect. So, unless you phase, or you have a parent who phased in the past, you don't get to know about it.

As we walk into the cafeteria, she bites her bottom lip. "There is just something about them that freaks people out. I can't really say what." She whispers, then glances over toward the table near the windows. I turn to see what she's looking at.

"That's them."

My eyes widen. Dad wasn't exaggerating when he said they were attractive. I could just sit here all day and marvel at their beauty. Especially the one with reddish brown hair.

"What's his name?" I nod towards him.

"That's Edward." She says.

He's beautiful. It's too bad he's a vampire, if he were human, I would totally go for him.

"Oh god." She whispers, taking my attention from Edward. I look at her and see she is staring at the door to the cafeteria. I look over that way, only to see Chance and his groupies come our way.


	7. Six

**Edward's POV**

 _She is staring at you._

I scowl at Emmett. "Ignore her! We can cause her to phase just by being here."

 _But she seems nice! She already knows about us; I don't see the problem._

I look over at Alice, who that thought came from, and narrow my eyes. "She is a shape shifter! She was literally born to hate us."

 _If she hates our kind so much how come she won't quit staring at you?_

I growl menacingly. "Well, it's true." Alice pouts. I roll my eyes at her.

 _Oh shit, here comes Chance..._

I glance over to where the thought came from, the shifter named Jasmine. Chance is indeed walking over to them.

"That guy never gets satisfied, does he?" Jasper mutters, shaking his head. I ball my fists, not liking the idea of him talking to her.

"Hey babe, miss me?" Chance smirks. Melanie scowls at him.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" She asks, her voice full of venom. She then turns away from him and tries to keep her focus on the line as it moves along.

"Now sweetie don't be like that." He grabs her arm, pulling her to his chest. I grind my teeth, wanting nothing more than to go over and crush his head into the wall. She begins to struggle and looks toward others for help but no one moves.

Even Jasmine isn't doing anything, just staring at Chance. I try to peer into her thoughts but she is keeping me out by screaming Christmas song lyrics.

"Let. Me. Go." Melanie says furiously.

"What if I don't want to?" Chance smiles slyly. She continues to struggle in his grasp and even though she is putting on a tough front anyone could see that she is scared.

 _Go help her, she's scared stiff._ Alice thinks at me.

I sigh quietly and get up from my chair. At human speed, I walk over to them. "Let her go." I say in a firm voice. Melanie and Chance both look at me in mild surprise.

"Make me pretty boy!" He sneers. I raise an eyebrow. Pretty boy? Is that really the best he can do?

"If you don't, you will regret it."

Chance tightens his grip on her arm. She looks up at me frantically. "You will be the one who will regret it Eddie."

"You asked for it." I state calmly before landing a punch right in Chance's nose.

* * *

 **Melanie's POV**

"Agh! My nose!" Chance yells furiously, but with the state his nose is in it sounds like gibberish. I yank my arm free from his loosened grip and step away from him. "You will pay for this!" Chance rages, stomping his way out of the cafeteria.

It looks like he is about to go after him but his brothers, who have come out of nowhere, grab him by his arms. "Edward..." The burly one warns. Edward just snarls at him.

The sister with the dark, pixie like hair gets Edward's line of sight, and exclaims. "Good God Edward. Stop!"

Edward snarls at her too but she just rolls her eyes. She's got spunk, I can tell you that. "You need to calm down." She replies icily. "We aren't alone, remember?" Edward freezes, making me realize the students that are still in the cafeteria are watching us, as if we are on a TV show.

Suddenly, I begin getting these weird cramps in my stomach. I take in a deep breath, assuming that will help them dissipate but breathing does nothing. A few more minutes of the Cullen's trying to calm Edward down go by and the cramps are still present.

God, I feel like I am about to throw up. I reach up to wipe off the sweat that has formed on my forehead, only to feel that my skin is burning hot.

"Melanie, are you okay?" Jasmine rushes over to me quickly. I growl at her, she gasps in surprise, backing away from me.

"Shut the fuck up! You didn't even try to help when I needed you!" I hiss, the tone of my voice is harsh.

"You don't understand..." She whispers, looking toward the direction that Chance walked off.

I ball my fists, feeling the sudden urge to break something. It would normally seem so laughable, that I would want to cause violence, but I am so angry right now I would relish in it.

"Maybe you should take her home..." Alice whispers to Edward. If I was more aware of my surroundings, I would be able to hear the double meaning in her voice.

"Why do you think I don't understand, Jasmine?" I snap at her.

I honestly don't know what is going on with me. The pain and the heat are getting to me and I want to lash out at anyone within my reach.

"Edward take her home! Now!" Alice exclaims.

"I'm going!" He grabs my arm rather harshly and drags me out of the cafeteria. I try to pull myself out of his grip but it is futile what with him being a vampire.

Knowing about his abilities doesn't stop the shock going through my system because of his cold skin, however. He also smells disgustingly sweet, like the kind of sweet that would make your teeth hurt. I want him to move away from me but at the same time I want him as close as possible to me.

"Melanie, I'm taking you home whether you like it or not."

"No, you can't! My dad will see you!" I yell, rather loudly. Edward ignores me, shoving me into his Volvo.

"I don't care." He says harshly.

I growl under my breath. The drive to my house is a tense one and the second he parks the car I wrench the door on my side open and walk in. When I pass through the front door, the pain flares. Whimpering, I fall to the floor, halfway to unconsciousness. That's when I hear footsteps, more specifically, my father's footsteps.

"Daddy." I whisper, knowing he will hear me. That is one of the perks of being a were wolf, even after you stop phasing, you get to keep some of your supernatural powers. Mainly just the minor things, like sensitive hearing.

He walks through the hallway, seeing me crumpled on the floor. I can hear his heart beat thundering as he rushes to me. I whimper in pain. "You're going to be alright, Mel. I promise." He picks me up bridal style and carries me to my room. Once we are in my room, he lays me down on my bed.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes, okay?"

I nod in response. Once he leaves, I groan from the pain as it gets worse. These next few days are going to suck so much...

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

Edward showed back up to school literally at the end of lunch. So, he must have been successful at getting Melanie home. I hope her parents are there. She shouldn't have to go through this alone...

"I hope Melanie is okay." I mutter to myself. Chance overhears me and rolls his eyes.

"She deserved whatever happened to her! My nose is broken because of her!"

I growl. "No. Your nose was broken because of you, Chance. You were being an ass."

"Shut your fucking mouth." He grouches. My eyes sting from the harsh tone. God, why does he get to be my imprint? He hates me and no matter how much I try to get him to like me, even a little bit, it makes the situation worse. I just end up with more heartache.


	8. Seven

**Jasmine's POV**

It has been a week on the dot since Edward had taken Melanie home that day. I have called her cell phone several times since but I all I kept getting was her voice mail. I know she what she is going through and that it was silly to try to call her, but I am worried about her.

After the what seems like the fifteenth time I have called, I sigh heavily and give up. Instead, deciding to go for a run in my wolf form in hopes of calming down. I walk out of my house and run straight for the woods.

Once I deem myself far enough into the wooded area, I take off my clothes - leaving them neatly folded on top of a tree stump - and phase. Not wanting to just run by myself for the whole afternoon, I call out for one of my pack mates through the mind link.

 _Jason, you there?_

No response.

 _Mark?_

Still no answer.

 _Is anyone out there?!_

After a few seconds of utter silence, I roll my eyes. It looks like I am by myself for the moment.

I just start running aimlessly through the woods, hoping that spending the evening in the fresh air will help my mood when suddenly, I hear growling. Freezing in mid-run, I turn around to see a black wolf behind me.

 _Who are you?_ I ask through the mind link.

 _Jasmine?_ The wolf asks in surprise.

 _Wait, Melanie?!_

 _Yep, it's me._

 _You smell like pack... How long have you been able to phase?!_

 _Not long. The pain stopped sometime around midnight last night. I just came from a pack meeting, actually. John told me to come find you._

John is the pack leader, son of the old pack leader Sam Uley. I wince at the mention of the pain we endure while the gene activates. _I should have come by to see you. I am so sorry._

She shakes her head. _No, I wouldn't have been good company. It was smart to stay away._

 _Still, it was shitty of me to not help you with Chance. I don't know why I froze up like that._ I lie, not wanting to tell her about Chance being my imprint yet.

 _I understand Jaz. Really, let's just put that day behind us._

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

"So, she has phased." Alice says to, not even caring that we are in the school parking lot. I sigh irritably.

Alice is being so stupid! She knows not to say that kind of thing in public! Emmett thinks.

I roll my eyes at his thought. Alice glares as me and mentally demands to know who said what.

"Emmett said you are being stupid." I tell her.

Alice looks over at Emmett, a scowl on her face. "I am not being stupid you big oaf! I saw " She kicks him in the knee, she is standing beside him so it didn't take much effort to reach him. It doesn't hurt him, but he winces anyway.

"Besides, we knew it would happen, didn't we? I mean, her dad told it would most likely happen" Emmett asks. Jasper, who has been quiet the entire time, just rolls his eyes.

"Likely to happen isn't the same as definitely happening, Emmett." He drawls. Emmett glares at him and walks over to his car, where Rose has been waiting for him.

I let out a huff and walk off. The school was built beside the edge of a wooded area and I tend to go into it to hunt. Alice and Jasper planned on joining me this time but I wanted to get a head start.

We normally don't hunt together but I have cut it close this time, my coal black eyes showing it to the world. After what happened with Chance, I need to feed to sate the thirst. I usually am pretty good with keeping my temper in check but when I am thirsty, I can't control it as well.

I sniff the air to pinpoint what animals I would be feeding from today when a different scent hits me instead of the anticipated smell of deer. I am already a few miles out from my family, Alice most likely already knows what is going on and deems it unnecessary to come find me.

Which means whatever this is it most likely won't harm me. I head towards the scent.

Once the scent gets incredibly strong, I look around to try to pinpoint the animal that is emanating the scent, but I see nothing. Then a twig snaps in the distance and two horse sized wolves come out of the brush. One is light brown with streaks of darker browns through the hair. The other is pure black, I would think it's Sam if it weren't for the fact that he stopped phasing years ago and it is now his son, John, who is the leader now.

Of course, it's wolves. I take another sniff and am surprised with what I am smelling. Usually, the scent of a shape shifter is a wet dog smell, but for some reason I don't get that. The scent is almost pleasant.

Before I can begin to question it, the brown wolf growls at me. The black wolf, however, just stares at me. Its eyes full of an emotion I cannot place.

 _Edward, what are you doing here?_

Jasmine? I knew she was a wolf but I would've never guessed that she would be this big. "I was coming to hunt. What are you doing out here? This isn't part of your territory." I sneer.

 _We were just leaving. Right, Melanie?_

That's Melanie? Well, it looks like Alice was right. She phased...

 _Beautiful..._ Melanie thinks.

My eyes widen. Did I hear her right? All of a sudden, I am bombarded by thoughts about me.

Jasmine tries to get her friend's attention. _Melanie?!_

But she just ignores her name being called out and walks till she is right in front of me. Our eyes are locked the entire time and all her thoughts are focused on me. I stare at her with awe. She leans her head down and nuzzles against me. "So warm." I whisper, snaking my arms around her neck.

 _HELLO?!_

Jasmine's voice snaps me back out of whatever trance I was in. I pull my arms from around Melanie's neck in a quick motion. Her eyes fill with sadness once I wrench my arms from around her neck and she storms into the trees.

 _Melanie wait!_ Jasmine runs straight after her.

* * *

 **Melanie's POV**

"Mommy!" I shout as soon as I enter my home, my shirt is drenched with dried tears and new ones are still running down my cheeks.

"Melanie!" She exclaims in alarm. I sob, embracing her in a tight hug.

"He doesn't want me!" I wail, burying my face in the crook of her neck.

My imprint, my soulmate, the one person who I was made to evolve around doesn't want anything to do with me. Hell, he isn't even human! I am supposed to hate him! How can he be my imprint?!

"What on earth happened?!"

"I met my imprint." I murmur. "But he doesn't want me mom! He hates me!"

"Why would he hate you?!"

"It's Edward, mom. Edward Cullen, the vampire, is my imprint..."

"Oh, I am so sorry sweetheart..." She murmurs, hugging me even tighter.

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

I run toward the reservation, knowing it was useless to keep following Melanie. Once I arrive, my path is blocked by the other pack members.

 _Melanie has imprinted on a leech!_ I tell them through the mind link.

Leah snarls in my face. _WHAT?! How is that possible? Which leech?!_

 _Get out of my face or you won't be getting an answer!_

She backs off slowly.

 _It's Edward Cullen._ I say through the link.

Just as I think his name every other wolf in the pack starts to growl.

"What is going on?" My dad exclaims, walking over to us. He doesn't even care that we are in our wolf forms. Leah phase's back and dad scowls at her. I understand why, Leah is my aunt and I don't really want to see her naked. It's most likely worse for him because she is his sister.

"Jasmine just told us that Melanie has imprinted. On a leech."

Billy, who followed Seth, gasps. "My granddaughter imprinted on who now!?"

"A leech, Billy. She imprinted on a leech."

"Who is it?" He asks, his voice weary.

"Edward Cullen." She spats.

I run off toward my house. I phase into my human form - not caring that I am naked - and storm up to my room.


	9. Eight

**Jasmine's POV**

"Hey." Melanie greets me as I sit down beside her. The bell rings for study hall to start.

The weekend has passed by since Melanie has discovered that Edward is her imprint and had actually spent most of that time holed up in her room. I went over to her house, what I really should have done when the gene activated, but no amount of me jabbering outside her bed room door did anything. She just ignored me, blasting Ashley Tisdale's music on her computer to drown me out. This is the first time she has said anything to me since Friday.

"How are you doing?" I ask hesitantly.

"How do you think?" She retorts. "My imprint rejected me and to make it worse, he is our enemy." She groans quietly, burying her face in her hands. I know I should comfort her, tell her that I know what it is like to be rejected, but I don't want to tell her about Chance. It is humiliating, having your imprint not want you.

It's not just her that I am keeping it from. I haven't told anyone in the pack about it. I am really good at keeping my thoughts protected, in human and wolf form, so nothing ever slips out.

"I'm sure he'll come around..." I say in a comforting voice.

"I can't understand why it had to be him." She mutters.

I wonder the same thing about my imprint. "Speak of the devil." I mutter.

"Huh?" Melanie looks up and frowns. "Fuck."

Chance is looking at us, my heart thunders in my chest so loudly that I am surprised Melanie can't hear it. He flashes a smile at Melanie and my heart breaks all over again.

Does he even feel anything for me? I don't care whether it's love, or hate. I just want to mean something to him. Am I stupid for that? Am I being ridiculous for wanting some kind of emotion from someone like him?

"Hey sexy." He says in that deep voice of his that he uses to charm girls pants off. Jealousy rushes through me at the thought of him trying to charm her pants off. I clench my fists under the desk, not wanting to do anything rash.

"Leave me alone Chance." Melanie snaps. I am so happy that she isn't like the other girls here. They all fawn over Chance because of how hot he is. But they don't care about him, they don't care about how he acts. They just want him for his body.

Unlike me. The one girl who just wants to love him...

Chance notices me staring at him, and glares. "Mind your own business."

What the fuck? He is my business! He's mine! "Chance," I say, my voice firm. "We need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you." He responds.

I growl under my breath. "Meet me during lunch, outside." I look at Melanie. "Melanie will be there too, won't you?" She arches an eyebrow at me. I look at her pleadingly.

She sighs in defeat. "Yeah..." She says through clenched teeth.

"Fine then." Chance says, not even bothering to question her answer, and walks over to his desk.

* * *

 _ **888**_

* * *

Maybe I should back out of this... Seriously, what was I thinking? Meeting him out here? This is insane! But I have to tell him, just to find out for sure if he feels anything for me. I know the way he acts should say something but I can't let it keep going like this. If he does feel something, which isn't likely, we can figure things out from there. But if he doesn't, if he straight up laughs in my face and walks off, then I will finally be able to let go.

I won't be able to move on, not fully, but at least I won't be holding on to hope that was never there to being with.

"Where is Melanie?" He asks. I startle, too focused on my thoughts to even notice him walking out here.

"Chance..." I whisper, he glares me.

"Where. Is. Melanie?" He asks again, his voice firm.

I gulp, trying to get the rid of the lump in my throat. "She was never coming. I just used her to get you to come meet with me. I wanted to talk to you."

"Now why would you of all people want to fucking talk to me?"

"I wanted to t-tell you s-something..." Oh god, I just want to kiss him and hold him and-

"Jasmine!"

A few seconds goes by. "Y-you said my name." I say in astonishment.

"Just say what you wanted to say." He mutters, embarrassed, and crosses his arms.

Come one Jasmine, just say it! "I'm in love with you, Chance." His eyes widen and his jaw drops. I start backing away slowly, realizing that this was a bad idea. I should have kept my mouth shut. "I-I'm sorry... I just had to tell you. I couldn't keep it to myself forever and I-"

He reaches forward, grabs me by the shoulders, and kisses me.

My eyes widen as my entire body bursts with sparks. Once I realize this is really happening, I slowly wrap my arms around his waist. Pulling us closer together as the kiss deepens, our breathes mingle and our tongues explore.

"Jasmine..." He moans into the kiss. He moaned my name! I can't freaking believe this!

I push him away after several minutes of kissing, both of us panting. "Chance, what was that?" I ask, my voice wobbly.

"I'm in love with you too." He whispers.

"What?" I ask again, dumbfounded.

He chuckles lightly. Raising one his hand to stroke my cheek. "Do I really have to say it again?"

"But... I thought you hated me. You have been picking on me for forever!"

He winces. "It was the start of Sophomore year when I realized my feelings. The second I saw you in homeroom. I knew then that I loved you..."

Oh my god. That was the year I phased!

"I thought you despised me though. So, instead of pouring my heart out to you and completely humiliating myself I decided to keep treating you as I did before." He says. "It hurt, seeing the pain in your eyes every time I called you names... But I was too much of a coward to stop, to try to mend the bridge."

"Please..." I whisper. "You don't have to say anymore."

"But I do..." He continues. "When Melanie moved here, she reminded me of you so much. I thought that if I pursued her then I would be able to finally get over my feelings for you."

He chuckles sadly.

"I mean, I knew she wouldn't really go out with me. Not with the way I was treating her, but she reminded me so much of you that I got a little too focused. Which I thought was a good thing, because if I was focused on her then I won't be able to think of you or how you make my heart beat when your are near me. I won't think about when you look at me with those big old sad eyes of yours and how the guilt flares up and curls around my throat like a vice..."

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. When he opens them he looks me in the eyes. "So, you could only imagine the shock I felt when you asked to meet with me. I mean, I was going after your friend... I thought by that point I lost any chance I ever had at being with you."

"Was..." I start. "Was it my saying that Melanie would be here, that got you to come meet with me? Because you refused first..."

He eyes fill with guilt. "Yes, it was that."

"What were you going to do with that? Just keep hitting on her in front of me?" I ask, my voice takes on a tone of hurt.

"Honestly? I have no idea what I was going to do. I was just too stunned by you asking to really think about it." He gulps. "But Melanie, I am just glad that I chose to come. Hearing you say that you love me..." He frowns. "It means everything."

"It means everything to me too." I whisper. "We can finally be together now."

"Really?" He asks, his eyes full of hope.

"Yes, really." I say with a smile on my face. I then give him a chaste kiss.

Once the kiss ends, he smiles brightly at me. "Well, we better head on back inside then. I want to flaunt off my new girlfriend!" He says breathlessly.

I playfully smack him in the chest. "Don't be an ass!" I say with a giggle in my voice.

"But it is what I do best!" He exclaims.

I roll my eyes at him before grabbing his hand and dragging him back into the cafeteria.


	10. Nine

**Melanie's POV**

"Oh my god..." I whisper, staring blankly at who is walking back into the cafeteria with Jasmine.

"What? What is it?!" Blayne, Mike Newton's son, asks. I point towards what I'm staring them. Blayne turns to look and gasps loudly. "What are they doing together?!"

"Shit if I know." My eyes widen. "Wait, they are coming over here! Act natural." I hiss at him as Jasmine and Chance sit down at the table.

Together.

The entire table goes silent and just stares at them.

"Jasmine, what is this?" I ask after several minutes of awkward silence throughout the table.

She blushes, squeezing Chance's hand lightly. I growl in response, she flashes me a warning with her eyes, and speaks. "Chance is sitting with us today." Her voice is stern.

"Why?" I ask. "I thought you hated him!" Chance's face scrunches in pain at my question.

"Mel!" She hisses, and squeezes his hand again. What the hell? She told me that he has been bullying her, and several other students who are sitting at our table, for years! Why on earth is she acting like they are together?!

"Melanie, are you alright? You are shaking like crazy!" Blayne asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. I open my mouth to speak, only to see _him_ walk in. I rise up from the table and leave through the doors that lead to the outside area that is reserved for seniors.

Blayne calls out my name but I ignore him and continue walking.

Once I am outside, I let out a sigh of relief, not even caring that it's raining. Stomping through the puddles, I walk over to the gate and climb over - making sure that no one sees me of course. I then continue walking till I am well into the woods on the far east side of the school. I close my eyes and slide down the tree that is closest to me and sit with my knees touching my chest.

"Why him?" I say tearfully. "Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be him!" I punch the ground, making a loud thud as dirt flies everywhere.

"No one knows how imprinting works, nor why we get the imprints we have." I jump at Jasmine's voice. Turning towards her, I grimace. She looks so happy now... "But I do know that it happens for a good reason." She murmurs, crouching down to look me in the face. She then places a hand on my shoulder. I shove it off irritably.

"How can you say that? You don't even have an imprint."

"But I do, Mel. I have had one for years..."

"What!?" I ask, surprise coloring my voice.

She nods. "Yeah... But he rejected me. I haven't been the same since." She stares off into space. "For these past two years, knowing that I can't have him. It tore me up so badly." She sighs painfully. "But I finally confronted him." She bites her bottom lip. "He sat with us at lunch today."

"CHANCE IS YOUR IM-?!" I begin to yell. She places a hand over my mouth hurriedly.

"Please don't make a big deal about this, he only flirted with you because he wanted to get over me..." She whispers. I yank her hand away from my mouth.

"How do you know he isn't tricking you? Or that he is doing this to humiliate you later on down the line?"

"I don't, but... Mel, I have to give this a shot." She smiles a small smile. "Now come on, we have to get back inside."

I look at her for a few seconds before taking her hand and getting up off the ground. The moment we walk back into the cafeteria together, my eyes connect with Edward's.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

"Edward!"

"What?" I hiss at Emmett, who has a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"You need to relax!" He smacks me on the back.

"How can I when I am supposed to relax when I 'belong' with her?!" I ask incredulously. Alice smacks the back of my head. "Ow!" I exclaim.

She glares at me. "This isn't her fault, Edward."

"It isn't mine either." I retort.

She sighs heavily, and rolls her eyes before responding. "This isn't something you can fight. You need to accept it."

"I can't." I whisper, standing up from the table. I glare at her. "I refuse to belong with someone I am meant to hate." I then storm out of the cafeteria main doors, passing Melanie's table. I can hear her heart rate speed up as I get closer.

 _Why him of all people? I want him so much but I can't stand him..._

Crap, if that's what she's thinking I can't even imagine what she's feeling. I feel awful about hurting her, I do, but we are the exact opposite of each other. Hell, the sole purpose for her kind is to rid the world of mine!

Sighing, I lean against the wall opposite of the cafeteria doors.

Ugh, maybe Alice is right. What is the point of trying to fight this? I feel connected towards her and surely to god she feels the same. If it is making us suffer this much...

 _Edward, get your ass back in here! The poor girl is crying her eyes out!_

I head back into the lunchroom. Melanie's leaning on Jasmine, crying quietly. I swear my heart just shattered. Seeing her, in the state she is in, sends me over the edge and I steel my resolve. I walk straight over to Melanie. Not paying attention to the glares I am receiving from everyone at the table.

''Melanie..." I say quietly, she looks up at me. Tears are streaming down her face.

"Edward?"

Sighing, I kneel down to have Melanie and I at a face level. The whole room goes quiet. "I am sorry for not giving you a chance, Mel. I was just scared." I murmur quietly, it's loud enough to where she can hear me but no one else can. Well, no human can, at least. "We are just so different and I thought there was no way this could end with a happy ending." I sigh. "But the second I saw you crying, I realized I am being stupid. I am so sorry." I grab her hand from her lap, and squeeze comfortingly. "Can I have a chance to make it up to you?

Melanie places a hand on my cheek, leaning in. "Of course." She smiles, wiping the remaining tears off her cheeks with her free hand. "But just so you know, what you did was an ass holey thing to do." She says with a watery giggle.

Without giving any warning, I learn forward to kiss her. I pull her closer to me as the kiss deepens. I am so focused on the kiss, the warmth that is enveloping me, and her thoughts that I don't notice Alice screaming at me in my mind right away.

 _EDWARD!_

I flinch from the volume of it. I then look around the room to see everyone staring at us with shock. Well, everyone but Jasmine, who is staring at us in befuddlement.

If I were human right now, I would be blushing.

Clearing my throat, I pull Melanie up from her seat and bring her over to where my family is sitting. "This is Melanie, guys." I say, smiling at her; the blush deepens on her cheeks. "Melanie, these are my siblings. The one with the pixie hair is Alice, the big goofy one is Emmett-"

"Hey!" Emmett exclaims, making everyone burst out in laughter.

"And the blondes on the other side are Rosalie and Jasper." She waves timidly at each one of them, well almost all of them. She glares at Rosalie because she has been glaring at her since we walked up to the table together.

Well, at least our relationship won't be boring.


	11. Ten

**Chance's POV**

"Chance, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, isn't it too soon to be meeting the parents?" Jasmine asks, laughing nervously as I turn around the curb that turns onto my street.

"I don't think so." I say, looking over at her from the corner of my eye. "I mean, I am pretty serious about this, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am. I am just worried of what your dad will think when he meets me..."

"I grab her hand and bring it up to my lips to kiss it. "He will love you."

We have been dating for almost two months now, and I know that would be considered too soon to want her to meet my dad but she is the real deal for me and I am serious about being with her. I have been in love with her for two years and I finally have her in my life like I want her to be... I want, no I need, to prove to her that I plan on being with her for a long time. And what doesn't show that more than meeting the parents?

As I pull into the driveway, I see dad sitting on the front porch. It would normally be a welcoming sight if it weren't for the beer can in his hand.

"Shit." I mutter. Why in the world is he drinking? He has been clean for years!

"What's wrong?" She asks.

I look over at her. God, I still can't believe she's mine. Those two months where we did nothing but hang out after school, go on dates, sneaking into her room at night just to hold her as we slept where the best thing I would probably ever do with my life. Hell, anything to do with having her in my life would be the best things...

Sometimes I feel like I will wake up one morning to this being a dream and that scares the shit out of me. I mean, I have bullied her since sixth grade. I don't even remember why I started and I am so afraid that she will wise up some day and realize that I am not good for her.

Sighing, I get out of the car and I walk over to her side to open her door. She giggles at me.

"What a gentleman!" She exclaims, in a dramatized southern belle accent.

"All part of my charm babe." I drawl in the same accent. I then hold out my hand and she grabs onto it to exit the car. With our hands together, we walk towards the porch. A bad feeling settles in the pit of my stomach as soon as dad opens his mouth.

"Who she boy?" Dad slurs. I should have known this was going to end badly. He has never been good with people even when he was sober.

I sigh heavily, wishing to do nothing more than to take her back to the car. "Her name's Jasmine, dad... She's my girlfriend." She looks at me worriedly. I squeeze her hand in comfort.

Dad gets up off the rocking chair, staggering his way towards us. I slightly push her to stand behind me in case he tries anything. When I was younger, and mom was still around, dad drank a lot. I think mom was the reason, more than anything, because she was a miserable woman who took joy in sucking the life out of other people - including his and mine. And when he was drunk, which was often back then, he tended to get mean. Sometimes even violent but that was a rare moment to happen and even when it did happen, he took the violence out on belongings, not us.

When mom had enough of their relationship she just up and left us behind. He didn't drink too much after she left because, frankly, he was happy she was gone - I was too, to be honest.

However, when mom heard that we were doing just fine without her in our lives she started spreading rumors about him that were so bad that they got him fired from his job.

He spiraled back into the bottle after that, drank more often and heavier liquor. He was awful to live with during that time, but he never hit me. At least, not until freshman year in high school. It was one day in winter and I was just sitting in my room fiddling with my phone when he came barreling into my room that afternoon. He just grabbed me by my hair and slammed me onto the floor. Then he started hurling drunken insults at me as he kicked me several times.

It didn't last for long, barely ten minutes, but it was enough to form bruises. He stormed out of the room once he tired out and left me there in pain for the rest of the day.

The next morning, he remembered none of it.

It wasn't until I was in the bathroom and inspecting his handy work in the mirror when he saw the bruises. I should have locked the door but I wasn't really thinking of that. I was more or less reeling over the fact that my father did this to me and was trying to figure out what caused it.

When he saw the bruises, something must have clicked in his head because he just started bawling where he was standing. I was stunned because he has never cried in front of me before.

He then came into the bathroom and grabbed me into a hug.

It hurt, but I didn't say anything at the risk of upsetting him more when he was already sobbing and apologizing left and right.

He immediately went cold turkey after that day. Hasn't touched a beer can since.

Until today.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I ask firmly, readying myself to push him away.

"No son of mine will be with a cherry nigger!" He yells, drunkenly.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I yell back; his face contorts in anger and he goes to take a swing at me. I dodge him, grabbing Jasmine's hand and pulling her from the house. We then run towards my car at full speed.

"Get back here!" He shouts, trying to come after us at the same speed but tripping over his own feet.

I help Jasmine get into the car before sprinting over to the driver's side and getting in as quickly as I can. She is just sitting there, shocked, as I start up the car and drive away.

"God, I am so sorry about that Jaz!" I say, my voice full of surprise. "he has been sober for almost three years now. I have no idea what could have caused this!"

She blinks, and takes a deep breath. "It's okay. I think. I just... He used to be like that with you?" She asks.

"It was rare, but yes." I park the car a couple of streets over and look at her. "Again, I am so sorry."

She looks me in the eyes, hers full of sympathy. "It's not your fault Chance."

"Still, you could have gotten hurt." I whisper. "That was careless of me."

She grabs my hand in hers and squeezes it gently. "You can't predict the future." She smiles sadly. "Trust me, if you could we most likely would have been together a long time ago."

She places her free hand on the back of my neck, playing with the hair there. I close my eyes, leaning into the contact. "Please," She starts. "Trust me when I say that I do not blame you for what he did. Okay?"

I open my eyes and stare at her face, studying it. I find no trace of deception in her features and my posture goes lax. I nod at her and whisper, "Okay."


	12. Eleven

**Melanie's POV**

Edward surprised me this morning when he came to pick me up for school today. It's not the fact that he picked me up, he does that every morning, it was what he told me that surprised me. He and his family thought it would be a wonderful idea to have a birthday party for me. His family and his friends, and my family and friends will all be under one roof.

That is a shit storm waiting to happen.

I don't even like birthday parties that much. I had them when I was a kid but I quickly grew out of them once I hit middle school. From then on mom and dad would just buy my favorite cake and we would all go to the movies together.

So, when Edward sprouted the party on me this morning, I kind of threw a bit of a fit. I wasn't angry, just frustrated because he knew how I feel about parties.

I told him that I would just catch a ride home with someone else but my only other friend here is Jasmine and she lives on the opposite side of town, the outskirts of the reservation. Plus, she doesn't even have a car. Chance is the one who drives her to and from school now a days. So, I had no choice but to ride with him and go through with this stupid party.

There isn't even a point to it anyways, when I started phasing I literally stopped aging. So, I will be seventeen for as long as I want to be...

"You know I don't do parties." I mutter to him.

Edward chuckles as we pull into the driveway. "This was going to happen whether you wanted it to or not. You might as well suck it up."

He gets out of the car, comes over to my side and opens it for me. I take his hand begrudgingly and get out of the car. We then stand in front of each other for a few seconds, just staring into each other's eyes. I still cannot believe that this beautiful being is mine.

I wish he would just kiss me...

"I do want to kiss you Mel, badly." He says, his voice rough. "But we have to get inside. Esme will think we are stalling otherwise."

I narrow my eyes. "You know I don't like it when you read my mind!"

"It's not like I can turn it off, Mel." He says.

I roll my eyes and walk to the door, he is there before I am, however, and opens the door for me.

Stupid speed...

"Happy birthday!" Esme exclaims, wrapping me in a hug. I glance around the room, over her shoulder, and see everyone staring at me with huge grins on their faces.

"Thank you, Esme." I say, ending the hug. I force a smile on my face for everyone.

"There's no need to thank me!" She says warmly. Carlisle then comes over to us with a Baskin Robin's cake box, the top part of it clear plastic to show what kind of cake it is.

"Pralines and cream ice cream cake!" I shriek, making everyone laugh.

"Edward told us it was your favorite." Carlisle says, a chuckle in his voice.

I look over around the room to see it covered all over with decorations. "You really went all out didn't you?" I ask Esme, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"That was Alice's doing, I tried to keep her from participating but it is Alice..."

"I know." I laugh. "She would have weaseled her way into this some way or another." Speaking of Alice, she glares playfully at me over that comment. I blow her a kiss and she rolls her eyes, going back to talking to Jasper.

Jasmine, on the other hand, chuckles at what I said. I look over at her to see Chance sitting beside her on the couch. I try not to let him being here bother me.

"I didn't want to invite him but Jasmine insisted." Edward whispers, knowing what I am thinking about him being here.

"It's okay." I lie.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Mom shouts and both she and dad come over to us with the twins in tow.

"I still can't believe you guys went along with this." I say, hugging her.

"We wanted to surprise you!"

"Well, you certainly succeeded!" I say.

"Uh hello! What are we? Chopped liver?!" Cole exclaims. I walk over to them and grab them in a big hug.

"You're not chopped liver. You are pieces of sh-"

"Melanie!" Dad exclaims.

"Sorry." I say, not really sorry. Cole rolls his eyes at me, and Eric laughs.

I punch Eric's arm lightly. "Ow! Mom she's abusing me!" He yells, feigning pain.

Ignoring him, I walk over to Jasmine. "It means a lot that you are here." I say, not even looking at Chance.

She smiles brightly. "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"It was nice to invite me..." Chance says hesitantly. I just nod at him.

"Do you want to open your presents first or have cake?" Esme asks.

"Cake, duh." Everyone laughs and Edward pulls me into the kitchen.

We both lay down plates on the table for those of us who have to eat, and yells for Carlisle to bring the others in here. The rest of them follow and within fifteen minutes everyone has their piece of cake devoured.

"It's time for presents!" Esme says happily, pulling me back towards the living room. The others follow in tow.

It takes me almost half an hour to unwrap everything and I have to say I am surprised by what I received. I was afraid that they were going to give me expensive stuff but all the majority of my gifts are books! A few little trinkets were sprinkled into the group, but they weren't anything that made me feel too uncomfortable over the price either.

 _This is amazing!_ I think to myself.

Edward chuckles. I smack his arm playfully. "You need to quit that!" I say, as we load my presents into the backseat.

"You know I can't."

I roll my eyes at him and get into the car.

Once we are both settled in, I speak again "There may be something that you will hear and not like! I don't want to walk on eggshells around you."

Edward starts driving. "Well maybe you shouldn't be thinking those things then!" He snarls.

My heart constricts, hating the fact that I made him angry. I look out the window, seeing we are only a couple of houses away from mine. "Just drop me off here..." I say quietly.

Edward's hands tighten on the wheel. "Fine."

I glance at him quickly as the car stops. "Edward..." I whisper, biting my bottom lip.

He looks at me, irritation plain on his face. "I don't know what you want from me Mel. I can't control what I hear."

"I know." I say in a normal voice. "I am sorry for getting worked up over it. I'm just... afraid."

"Of what?!"

"That you will end up hating me."

He sighs. "Nothing would make me hate you, Mel..."

"Just, please let this go..." I whisper. I then get out of the car. A lump forms in my throat as I grab the presents - which we put in bags to make it easier to carry them - from the backseat. I then walk straight towards my house; not looking back.

It barely takes me five minutes to get to the front door.

Once I am inside, I hear shuffling around in the kitchen.

"Anyone here?" I ask.

"It's me!" Mom yells.

"Mom? How did you even get home before me?" I walk into the kitchen, seeing her eating again. I chuckle at her stuffed cheeks.

She rolls her eyes and swallow whatever it is that she is chewing. "I am pregnant, don't judge me." I sit down at the table with her before she speaks again. "We took the short cut through Cedar Grove. Your dad had to rush us home in order to make time for him to meet up with Seth."

"The boys in their room?" I ask.

"Cole isn't, he's outside roaming the woods. Eric is though."

I sigh heavily, laying my head on the table. "At least someone's having fun..."

"What's wrong?"

I gulp, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. "Edward is questioning why I don't want him to read my mind... I don't know what to do mom..." My bottom lip trembles slightly.

She frowns worryingly. "Oh, sweetheart..."

"I won't be able to keep this from him forever." I say, my voice trembles. "I am so afraid that he will blame me for it..."

She grabs my hand. "I highly doubt Edward will blame you."

"But I killed her!" I exclaim, crying even harder than I was before.

When I was eleven, I was friends with this girl named Sarah. We weren't extremely close, but we got along okay. W would often go over to her house, or mine, and play together for a few hours during the weekends.

It was one of those days that we were playing in her front yard when she got really mad at me. I don't remember what I did exactly, but it ended up with her calling me an idiot. I then got mad at her and pushed her hard enough to have her stagger into the street.

There was a car speeding down the road and she was killed on impact.

"Honey, the driver was drunk. He was the one who killed her. Not you."

"It is, mom!" I exclaim furiously. "I am the one who pushed onto the street! If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have been hit in the first place!


	13. Twelve

**Edward's POV**

"Edward it's been three days. Go talk to her."

"It is none of your business, Jasper!"

"Edward, seriously, I saw that you two will end up talking again by tomorrow. You need to quit sulking and head on over there." Alice says.

"Damn you and your stupid visions." I mutter, walking over to my car.

"I heard that!" She yells.

It's not like I am the one who started this. Melanie hasn't been answering her phone and steers clear of me at school. I had gone over to her house the day after the argument but Jake stopped me. Said that I should wait a few days and let her cool down.

So, I gave her a few days. I thought she would want to talk by now but apparently, I was wrong.

I am not even angry with her, which I think is the reason why she is avoiding me. Its not as if I want her to spill every secret that she has ever had to me, I just want to her to be able to trust me enough to know I wouldn't judge her for those secrets...

Suddenly, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID before answering and see that it is Alice. "What do you want?" I ask irritably.

"Well aren't you cheery." I say sarcastically.

I growl in response.

"I swear ever you and Melanie are just becoming more alike every day."

"What. Do you. Want?" I repeat.

She quickly turns serious. "It's about Melanie."

I step my foot hard on the gas pedal, the meter goes up by ten miles.

"It's nothing bad! Jasmine just called, told me that Melanie isn't home."

"Why did she call you?" I ask incredulously.

"Maybe because she doesn't have your number." She responds.

"Oh. Where is she then?"

"She's on the reservation."

"Well, it looks like I am going to the reservation. The treaty is most likely void what with my being her imprint. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Edward." She says in her happy go lucky tone. I then hang up the phone and start towards the reservation.

* * *

 **Melanie's POV**

Eliza, Sam's daughter and John's little sister, just made a crude joke that sent everyone into an insane laughing fit.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you even here that?!" I ask, gasping from laughing so hard.

"I got it off the internet." She says impishly.

I roll my eyes. "Only you would find something like that on the internet!"

She smiles mischievously, showing off her dimples. Once everyone calms down from the laughing fit, Leah begins to tell her own hilarious story.

The entire pack is here at the moment, we hang out together at least once a week. We get booze and snacks and sit around the camp fire and tell stories. Most of them funny and outright embarrassing.

I swore before moving here to never to set foot on the reservation because of everything I went through when I was younger, but becoming a giant wolf changed my perspective a lot. I still avoid people around here, mainly the kids who picked on me from back then. I just hang out with the other wolves in my pack and then go straight on home afterwards.

While Leah is talking about the one time she caught Embry song - who isn't a werewolf - drunkenly trying on one of her bra's, Eliza's stiffens. She sniffs the air and looks over my shoulder, growling menacingly.

"What-" I start.

"Melanie!" My eyes widen. That can't be... I look over my own shoulder to see none other than Edward Cullen.

My imprint.

The vampire...

Shocked, I walk - more like run - over to him, ignoring the growls from the pack.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I ask, my voice colored with surprise. He just pulls me into a deep kiss. I moan, and immediately wrap my arms around his neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Someone screams furiously. Then that someone else wrenches us apart and throes him across the field.

I attempt to go after him but John, our pack leader, grabs my arm and stops me. "What the hell are you doing?!"

I yank my arm out of his grip. "He's my Imprint, john!" I spat at him. Without waiting for a response from him I run over to Edward. By the time to him he is already standing and is in a fighting stance. "Edward no!" I exclaim, placing my hands on his chest to keep him still. "As much as I would like to see you knock him down a peg, you can't!" He focuses his rage filled eyes on me. "Please calm down..." I whisper pleadingly. "You came here to talk to me, remember?"

He sighs heavily, and the rigidness in his posture sags. He scowls at John, however, before taking me by the hand. "That's right. Come on."

* * *

 _ **888**_

* * *

As soon as we got off the reservation lands, we took his car back to his home to talk. We would have gone to mine, but my parents were going to be home this evening and I didn't want to bother them with this.

"So, what was so important that you felt you needed to anger every one of my pack members!?" I ask, once we enter his bedroom, my voice full of anger.

"Calm down, Mel." He says, his tone is weary.

"Calm down?! You are the one who stepped foot onto the reservation knowing full well that my pack does not like you. That they are itching for a reason to say 'I told you so' to me and then kick your ass!" I glare at him. " What you did was not okay!"

He goes to speak, but I cut him off before he says anything. "And don't even bring up the treaty! You may be allowed to go to the Reservation but you know very well not to look a gift horse in the mouth!"

He looks at me, placidly, and speaks. "May I talk now?"

I take a deep breath to calm myself. "Yes..." I say, a little embarrassed about the tirade I just went on.

"You have been ignoring my calls and avoiding me at school. So, I came to find you so we can talk about this." He explains. "Look, I don't want you to tell me your secret if you don't want too. I just want to trust me..." He whispers.

"But I do trust you Edward!" I exclaim.

"You clearly don't. Otherwise you wouldn't believe I would be angry with you over your secrets."

I bite my bottom lip, guilt gnawing at me. He is right, if I really did trust him, I wouldn't be afraid of his reaction to the secret. I really do want to tell him... But even thinking of that day makes me want to uncontrollably cry.

He smiles sadly. "You don't have to tell me. Just think it..."

So, I do... Edward's eyes widen as memory after memory hits him.

"That is what I was so afraid you would hate me over." Edward grabs me in his arms and pets my hair comfortingly. "I killed her." I sob, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"No Mel, you didn't..." He pulls me back to look me in the face. "Why did you feel like I would hate you? Out of everyone you know I am the least likely to judge you, given my history."

"Her dad didn't believe me. He blamed me for her death and I guess... I thought."

"You thought I would too..."

"I'm sorry for doubting you." I say in a small voice.

Edward touches his forehead to mine. "There is nothing to apologize for."

* * *

 **unknown POV**

I peer in her window. She finally arrived home from her boyfriends and is getting ready to sleep. I want nothing more than to rip her heart right out of her chest now while she is vulnerable but, I can't do that. I must gather as much information on her then report it back to Master.

I don't know why he won't let me kill her. She would be taken by surprise easily since she can't hear my heartbeat nor smell my scent.

Being a demon has its perks.

I get my phone out to play with it while I watch, only to get a text message from him just as I open it up.

'Come meet me at the checkpoint.'

I look back through the window to see that she is in bed now, sleeping deeply. I growl under my breath before running off to meet with Master to see what he has in store now.


	14. Thirteen

**Jasmine's POV**

"Chance!" I giggle, trying to effortlessly stop his roaming hands. "Stop it! You know I am extremely ticklish!"

"What if I don't want to stop? I like seeing you all flushed." He whispers suggestively, brushing his lips against mine. I shiver in pleasure from the contact.

God, I cannot get over how sexy he is. Even though we have been together for a few months now, I can't help but still feel like I did when we first. Which was actually only two weeks ago. I would normally feel embarrassed about wanting to go slow with this part of the relationship, but Chance felt the same way.

He seems like the typical bad boy who goes through girls like water, but in reality, he is just as new to this as I am.

"Traitors!" I exclaim at the pack members that we are hanging out with. They are just standing around us, watching with smiles on their faces. "What happened to chivalry?!"

Mark scoffs. "Please, you know you enj-" John smacks him on the back of the head, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Leave her alone." John says.

Just then, I hear my name being called. I look over to where it came from to see Melanie and her brothers walking this way.

Everyone goes quiet at seeing her, I roll my eyes at them. The boys rush over here while Melanie walks timidly, keeping her eyes on the ground. I hate how the others are treating her, it isn't her fault that Edward came to the reservation.

"Jasmine. I need to talk to you." She whispers, biting her bottom lip. I look at Chance and he nods; I go off with Mel.

* * *

 **Melanie's POV**

"I told Edward about Sarah." My voice cracks.

Her face softens and she grabs me into a tight hug. "How did he take it? Was it bad?"

"No, he took it pretty well." I whisper.

"Then why are you crying?!"

"I don't know!" I exclaim, more tears fall down my face. I feel like a leaky faucet...

She just rubs my back soothingly and waits for me to speak again.

I take a deep breath. "I know I should be happy, but thinking about her hurts. I killed her-"

"You didn't kill her" She says firmly. "The drunk driver did."

I shake my head fiercely. "But I still feel responsible. And now that Edward knows... It makes me feel even worse!"

"You should be talk to Edward about this, Mel." She says, her voice full of sympathy.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "I know." I whisper before looking over the distance at the twins. Cole's sitting by Eliza and Eric is laughing at some joke Leah made.

Sighing, I walk back over to them with Jasmine at my side. Eric pats the seat beside him and I smile. "Sorry bro, I can't stay. Got to go talk to Edward." I leave the reservation and head over to the Cullen's house.

* * *

 _ **888**_

* * *

Once I knock it only takes a few seconds before Esme opens the door.

"Mel! This is a nice surprise! Come in, come in!"

"Thank you." Once I am in the living room I speak again. "Is Edward home?"

She nods. "Yes, he just got back from hunting." She goes back to cleaning the piano and within a few minutes Edward is walking down the stairs.

"Hello love." He smiles as he walks over to me.

"H-hi." He pulls me in for a chaste kiss, I blush since Esme is still in the room. "Edward not in front of your mother." I whisper, they both laugh.

"It's alright Melanie, I am used to it. Rose and Emmett live here, remember?" I smile shyly at her response.

 **Jasmine's POV**

"Jaz!" I jerk my head over toward John, who is running towards me.

"What is it? I have to be at Chance's house soon." His back straightens at Chance's name, not liking the fact that I got my imprint before he did.

"I was patrolling the borders with Shiloh when I caught an unfamiliar scent.''

"What is it?" I ask.

"I don't know, but this thing isn't alone."

"What do you mean it's not alone!?"

He sighs loudly. "I mean it has a buddy, Derek said he ran into a different one the other day." My eyes widen in shock.

"You mean this thing is what attacked him?"

"Yes."

"What do we do?"

He shakes his head. "We need to make more patrols."

I nod. "Of course!" My mind immediately turns to Chance, who has no idea about any about any of this and tends to stay out late on weekends. He is in danger half the time and doesn't even know it...

"It's going to be okay; we will catch this thing before it hurts anyone else." He says in a calm, but confident, voice. He then walks off towards Mark's house.

Taking out my cell phone, I dial Chance's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chance, it's me."

"What's up?"

"I'm coming over sooner than expected. There's something I got to tell you..."

He's silent for a few minutes. "Okay."

* * *

 **Chance's POV**

Sighing, I head down toward the living room, waiting for her to show up. I go out to sit in the rocking chair on the porch but the second I step outside; I hear loud growling. I crane my neck to peer into the wooded area on the east side of the house and see what looks to be a wolf.

A giant ass wolf to be more specific. My eyes widen in surprise at the sight of it.

This woman comes up from behind the wolf and hisses menacingly. "Hi there wolfie." I cringe at the sound. I get to see the wolf in its full glory when it turns to look at the woman. It's light brown with streaks of darker browns throughout its coat.

It growls at the woman but she doesn't look phased. "I don't care if your pack comes after me..." The mysterious woman says and then crouches into a fighting position. She has a cruel smile on her face. "In fact, I want them to come."

Suddenly, her appearance changes. Her golden hair fades to pail blonde and her skin turns to sickly green scales. Reminds me of a lizard, or a dragon. Her eyes turn cat eyed and become bright yellow; claws extend from her fingers.

"Oh my god..." I whisper, the wolf then lunges toward the creature. Its jaws go to snap around the creature's neck but she quickly dodges the attack and swipes her claws at the wolf's shoulder.

The wolf yowls in pain, treading back to show several five long and deep gashes going from its shoulder to half down its side, blood seeping out of them. The wolf shakes its head, like it is trying to wring out the pain, before jumping in the air. The wolf then tackles the creature before she has the chance to escape and bites deeply into her neck like it originally intended to do. She releases a blood curdling scream and she thrashes around, trying to loosen the wolfs hold but it just bites down harder in retaliation.

The creature flings its claws around till it has a firm grip on the wolf creating more slashes on its body. But even then, the wolf does not let go of the creature's neck and bites down so hard it snaps her neck.

The wolf let's go and backs away slowly, whimpering in pain. The poor thing just suddenly collapses on the ground. Deciding that it is safe, I head toward the dead creature and injured wolf. The closer I get though; I see the wolf's appearance shrinking and turning human shaped.

Gasping in surprise, I stretch my hand toward the naked girl that is now in the wolf's place. I touch her shoulder and she shifts, groaning. I turn her onto her back and I gasp in shock.


	15. Fourteen

**Jasmine's POV**

I open my eyes weakly, the light sifting through the trees making them sting.

What is going on? All I can remember is fighting that demon. I get up to stand, not caring about my nakedness, and turn around to see the demon lying dead on the grass. I kick its body, just to be sure, and it doesn't move. I smile in victory.

"Jasmine?" Oh god...

I turn around slowly to see Chance standing in front of me, his face pale as a ghost.

"Chance! I can explain-"

"Explain what?! That you're a monster?!" I flinch. "My entire life I have never believed that werewolves, demons and all the other supernatural shit was real... Only to out that my girlfriend is one of them?! I don't know how to process all this." He exclaims.

"You can't tell anyone Chance. Please."

He glares at me. "Who do you think I am? I am not going to tell anyone! Even if I did, they wouldn't believe me!" He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "You need to stay away from me..." He whispers.

"Chance." I whisper, stretching my hand towards him. He flinches from me. "I understand..." I try to swallow the lump in my throat. "I will leave you alone from now on." My voice cracks. "I love you..." I say quietly before turning to run into the woods.

* * *

 _ **888**_

* * *

It's been a week since Chance found out about me. I can't eat, I can't sleep, all I can do is think about him. I haven't been going to school the last few days. I was able to keep from seeing him at first but as the days progressed it got harder, so I just skipped. For the last several days I have been just roaming the woods in my wolf form.

I didn't feel like doing that today, however, so I am just hanging out in my room.

It is around noon now, and I am pretty sure my parents know that I have been skipping. They will most likely scold me about it when they get home. It won't do nothing, yelling at me hardly does anything anymore.

My phone rings. "Hello?" I answer.

"Where have you been? You haven't been at school in the last three days!"

"Thanks captain obvious." I say, acid in my voice. "It's Chance. He found out what I am."

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"He saw me fighting one of the creatures that we have been tracking. I passed out from my wounds and turned back into my human form, right in front of him."

"Why did you make sure no one was around before you fought the creature!"

"I couldn't do anything!" I hollered into the receiver. "It could have hurt him..."

"I am sorry Jaz, that was insensitive of me... Look, I have seen Chance and he's a mess. Every morning he asks if I have heard from you. He is just confused right now. I know he still loves you."

"It hurts so much, knowing my other half is scared to death of me." I sigh. "I envy you. Your imprint knew what you were from the start."

"Yes, but if you remember he rejected me too."

"But you are together now. Chance spoke as if he never wanted to see me again."

She sighs on the other end of the line. "You need to come to school Monday. If you miss any more days the school will intervene. You know that."

I sigh heavily. "Alright... Bye Mel."

"Bye Jaz."

* * *

 **Melanie's POV**

I stare down at the phone blankly, feeling nothing but pity for her. How could Chance do that? I mean, he has the right to be freaked out about this, who wouldn't be? But he is her imprint! They are meant for each other!

Sighing in frustration I head straight into the living room.

"Hey honey! How was your day?"

I roll my eyes at dad, not falling for the innocent tone. I know he is just being nosy.

"Not so good dad." I answer anyways.

He pats the seat beside him, I go over and sit down. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"It's Jasmine. I now know why she hasn't been at school for the last few days."

He furrows his brows. "She contacted you?"

I sigh sadly. "No, I contacted her." I bit my bottom lip. "She told me that her imprint found out that she is a were wolf." He looks at my worryingly. "Don't worry, from what she said he only knows about her, not the rest of us." The worry in his eyes quickly turn to pity. "So that explains her absence. It also explains how Chance has been acting."

"Chance? As in Chance Michaels?"

"Yeah."

"Shit, I didn't know he was Jasmine's imprint. I didn't like him before and now..." He shakes his head.

"What has he done?"

Dad sighs. "John told me that he used to pick on your pack members. Tried to start fights with them."

"When was this?"

"About two years ago, maybe three. John thought he was trying to gain attention from someone on the reservation. Now that I know he is Jasmine's imprint I say it was her." He stands up from the couch.

"Well, to be honest she kind of hated him back then..." I say.

"Still no way to get a girls attention."

"True." I get up off the couch as well, but instead of following him into the kitchen I head to my room.

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

Heading into the school, I go straight to Mel's locker. Hoping not to run into Chance.

"How have you been doing?" She asks.

"The same as I was Friday..." I whisper, trying to keep back the tears.

"You are going to be fine." She says, her voice full of sympathy. "He does not deserve your tears, Jaz." I smile feebly at her, before seeing Edward walking towards us out of the corner of my eye.

"Hello Edward." I say.

He smiles at me, but before he can say anything Melanie exclaims, "Edward!" She then turns around to hug him when he is close enough to her. Biting my bottom lip, I start walking towards the girl's restroom, leaving those two to their little love fest.

Just as I turn the corner of the hallway, I bump into someone. "Shit." I mutter, picking up my books that fell to the floor.

"I am so sor-" The man starts, but then he gasps. I look up and gasp as well.

"Chance." I breathe, heart beating like a jack rabbit on steroids.

"Jasmine..."

My hands are shaking and I know I am about to burst into tears. I lower my head and quickly walk away.

"Wait!"

I walk into my and Mel's first class instead of the restroom like I had planned since it is closer. Chance doesn't have this class so I am safe from him, but now I am going to have hold it in till after class because Mrs. Simmons doesn't let us have bathroom breaks. Speaking of Mrs. Simmons... She looks up from her desk the second I enter the room.

"Jasmine! Class doesn't start yet. What are you doing here?"

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I sit down in my seat. "Oh you know... Early bird catches the worm, and all that." I bite my bottom lip. "Is it okay to be here now?"

"It's fine!" She exclaims.

I smile at her and go to sit at my desk. Once I am situated, I get the book that I have been leisurely reading out of my stack of text books. It is called Years by Lavyrle Spencer and I am absolutely in love with it. Her fiction of choice is historic romance, well, was historic romance. She stopped writing a quite a few years ago sadly. Her books are all just so amazing. They can be sad and heartbreaking but mostly they make me feel hopeful with how she portrays love.

For the next half hour, I read about Teddy and Linnea's love, all the while trying to forget mine.


	16. Fifteen

**Jasmine's POV**

"This is serious Jaz, you can't keep putting it off. The creature must have said something, anything..." John says.

I glare at him. "You may be the alpha of this pack but I will not tell you what went on that day. You know how hard it is for me." I whisper.

He sighs. "I know why you don't want to talk about it but you have to..."

"WHY?!" I yell. "THE THING IS FUCKING DEAD!"

John breathes deeply, trying to keep himself from calm. "Whatever it was, it wasn't alone Jaz. We need to-" He says, but I cut him off.

"Leave me alone!" I say, running straight to my house.

Walking into the living room I see mom and dad making out on the couch. Horrified, I cover my eyes with my hands and scream. "EW!" I exclaim. Mom falls off of dad's lap.

Dad just scowls at me.

"Jasmine!" Mom yells as she gets up from the floor.

I stifle a giggle. "Sorry..."

"Just go to your room or something!" Dad says, pulling mom back into his lap. I scrunch my nose as I head up the stairs.

"Wait! I forgot to mention; I am taking you to the doctor in an hour!" I narrow my eyes and go back to the living room.

"Why?" She raises an eyebrow.

"The school nurse called and said you haven't been feeling well. That's why!" Shit, I forgot that the nurse has to tell your parents if you visit her...

"Whatever." I mutter to myself.

* * *

 **Chance's POV**

"Chance, why don't you give the bitch a call? It's obvious you miss her." I growl at my supposed best friend, Jared.

"Don't call her that!" I yell, he winces.

"I don't know why you are so worked up. You were only with her for what? Two months?"

Sighing tiredly, I just ignore the question.

It was only after Jasmine left that I realized I had made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have sent her away and I have been moping about my stupidity ever since. Jared has been trying to cheer me up by having us hang out with some of our friends, but it's not working.

"I love her." I whisper, trying to not break down in front of him.

"I know how you feel dude. It's hard to believe, but I fell in love once."

"Fuck you." I say, deadpanned.

"What? It's true! Her name was Megan. She was a beautiful girl. We were together for a year and I thought she was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.." He sighs. "Until I found out she cheated on me with half the guys at school."

I stay quiet, feeling bad for not being there for him when he found that out. Hell, everyone else knew she was a whore, we thought he knew too and was just with her for the sex.

"Anyways, just because you lost her doesn't mean your life won't go on. Mine did." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Go to a bar, find a girl you barely know and fuck her senseless. I guarantee you'll feel better in no time."

I roll my eyes. "I am not going out to find a one-night stand. I told you I don't do that shit." Standing up, I start walking toward my car.

"Whatever man, I was just trying to help!" He says irritably as I get in the car. Once I'm driving down the road, I see Jasmine walking into the clinic with her mom. I immediately press the breaks and go to the nearest store to park my car. Once I find a parking space close enough to the health clinic, I head straight inside.

"May I help you?" The lady in the front desk asks politely.

"Yeah...did a girl named Jasmine Clearwater come in here?"

The lady checks the computer. "Yes, she did. I cannot tell you anymore however, if you must speak to her you will have to wait till the appointment is over." I narrow my eyes. Why did she need an appointment?

"Okay..." I mutter and I then go to the waiting room, determined to get the girl I love back into my life.

I don't care if she's a wolf, I need her in my life. I just hope she will let me prove it.

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

"So, you say you've been feeling sick in the stomach and have become light headed a few times?" I nod.

"I see..." The doctor says, her tone is calm but it sounds ominous to my ears.

Mom, warily looks at her. "What?"

The doctor's face is full of sympathy as she speaks. "Have you been sexually active lately?" Mom's eyes widen.

"Yes..." I whisper, wincing at the look of shock on my mom's face.

"How? You don't have a boyfriend!" She exclaims.

My heart constricts. "Not anymore." I mumble sadly.

"Well, I need you to take a pregnancy test, just as a precaution." The doctor gives me a kind smile as she walks out of the office.

* * *

 _ **888**_

* * *

"Mom, how many times do I have to say that I am sorry?!" I cry, she huffs and angrily walks out of the office. Leaving me in the waiting room alone, clutching the piece of paper that has the test results. "I didn't know I could get pregnant!" I scream after her, not really caring that everyone in the waiting room is staring at me.

"Jasmine?"

I go rigid, turning around to see Chance. "W-what are you doing here?" I ask nervously. He walks over to me, staring at the piece of paper I have in my hands.

"Did I hear you right, just then? You're pregnant?"

I inhale deeply. "Yes."

"How... How far along are you?" He asks.

"The doctor said I am three weeks pregnant..."

"But that means-"

"That it happened the first time we had sex? Yes."

He raises his hand, wanting to touch me, but stops mid motion. As if he just remembers that we aren't together anymore. He winces, pain in his eyes, and whispers. "Jasmine... I am sorry. So, so, so sorry..."

I close my eyes as he continues speaking.

"I love you and I can't stand not having you in my life. Please take me back. I will do anything to be with you..." Suddenly mom blares car horn, making us jump.

"You're not just saying that because of the baby, are you?" I ask. "Because if that is the reason-"

"It's not." He blurts. "Truthfully, I have been trying to find the courage to come talk to you ever since I sent you away... I shouldn't have called you a monster Jaz." He grabs my hand comfortingly. "You're not a monster."

As I go to speak, mom honks on the horn of her car repeatedly. I sigh heavily, wrenching my hand from his. "I have to go..." I whisper.

"You don't have to go with her," He starts, almost hurriedly. "My car's right outside."

"I can't Chance, she's mad enough as it is..."

Chance pulls me into his arms and kisses me. "I will come with you then." He says firmly, leaving no room for an argument.

"But my mom won't let you ride with us."

"She knows I am the father, right?"

"Yeah... once we got the results, she made me tell her." I whisper.

"Well, she will obviously want me to have a piece of her mind once she is done with you." He says quietly, making me all the more nervous. "I won't let you face this alone..."

* * *

 _ **888**_

* * *

"How could you get pregnant? I didn't even think that was possible!" Dad asks me. He is completely ignoring Chance who is sitting beside me on the couch.

"I didn't know this could happen! If I did I would-" I cut myself off, I was going to say that I would not have had sex with Chance if I had of known, but that is a lie. I love Chance and I wanted to experience everything with him regardless of the consequences.

Dad sighs tiredly, rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry..." I sob.

Chance wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Mr. Clearwater, I understand that you are upset but you don't have to be so harsh."

Dad glares Chance. "You have no say over how I act! You are the one who knocked her up!" My cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Hell, I am surprised you even showed up with her. I would have thought you would run for the hills the second you found out about this." Dad says, his voice bitter.

"I love your daughter!" Chance exclaims.

I place a hand on his knee comfortingly before I speak. "I am sorry for putting you and mom through this, but what else is there for me to say? I can't go back and stop myself from having sex... " I sigh heavily. "It is done and there is no turning back now. I don't see the point in all this arguing."

Sighing, he sits down at the kitchen table beside mom. "We are just so disappointed." She whispers.

My heart pounds in my chest, my stomach is balling with nerves and I feel like I can't breathe. Chance squeezes his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his warmth. I suddenly feel a lot better, just from his presence alone.

Mom walks over to us and sits on the arm rest beside me. "You're her imprint, aren't you?"

Chance looks confused. "Yes." I whisper. "He is."

Dad rolls his eyes

"Seth..." Mom murmurs. Glaring at dad. "You knew this?"

"Yes. Though in her defense she didn't tell me. I saw her and Chance at the movies a few weeks ago and put two and two together."

"You ass wipe! You should have told me!"

Dad sighs warily, knowing he would be sleeping on the couch for this. Mom turns her gaze back to me, her angered frown softened.

"Sweet heart... We aren't angry with you, or hate you. Just... Just give us time to process this. Okay?"

I nod in response. I then look over at Chance, who is still tense, as if gearing for a fight. Sighing, I grab him by the hand and head outside. If he is serious about still wanting to be with me, we need to talk.


	17. Sixteen

**Jasmine's POV**

It has been a little over a month since I found out I am pregnant. Mom and dad didn't take long to get over their disappointment in me, barely a few weeks after the fact.

God, it's still hard to even think of them being disappointed in me, but I know I earned it. I mean, what parent in their right mind would be okay with their teenage daughter falling pregnant?

Chance and I are together again as well. Although it didn't happen right away.

We hung out daily, and took time to be comfortable around each other before even mentioning it again. It was only last week that I decided that we could try again, and you would not believe how happy that made Chance. Which only solidified my decision.

Our relationship isn't the same as it was, in the beginning, but I had expected that. It sucks that we aren't in the 'honeymoon' stage anymore, but we love each other enough to prove that it won't get in the way of our future together.

"My god, look how huge my belly is!" I groan, looking my bigger than normal belly bump with the sink mirror in the girl's bathroom. "I'm barely two months into the pregnancy." I say. "I shouldn't be this big. Should I?" I ask her.

"Don't ask me." She retorts. "I know diddly squat about pregnancies."

I roll my eyes at her. She then jumps off from where she was sitting on the sink and comes over to stand close to me. "Where is Chance? He might know, what with his nose buried in those expecting parent books."

I sigh heavily, pulling my shirt back over my stomach.

"He's in class right now."

Suddenly a girl comes into the bathroom. It's Megan, the school slut.

"What are you two doing in here?" She asks nosily.

"Just use the bathroom and get out." Melanie growls at the smaller girl.

Megan flinches but quickly recovers, putting on a false bravado. "Edward looked awfully lonely without you in class." She says.

Fuck, she's trying to get a rise out of her.

"Lonely? He is probably too busy thinking about how much of a slut you are when you try hitting on him. And trust me, you fail hard at that. He always has the most disgusted look on his face when you leave him alone." She smiles sweetly. "It doesn't last long though, once I get to him." She says, her words heavily implying that she has sex with Edward.

I know she doesn't. Edward is too scared that he might hurt her. She has been trying though and I tell you I have never seen a girl fight that hard to get her boyfriend to have sex with her as much as she has.

Megan rolls her eyes at us. "Please, I bet he's just ashamed that he gets a hard on from someone other than his girlfriend."

"Please." I start, my voice is snide. "You are a whore, Megan. Edward wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole."

"If I am a whore, you are too. Having sex with Chance proves that." She then walks back out of the bathroom.

"Bitch" Melanie mutters under her breath just as Megan leaves the bathroom. She looks back at me. "Don't listen to her. She is just jealous that you could get with him when he never gave her the time of day."

I roll my eyes at her. "I know, Mel."

* * *

 **Chance's POV**

We are a having a baby.

Shit, even with the evidence right in front of me I still can't wrap my head around it. It just never crossed my mind, becoming a dad. I don't think I would make a good dad but Jasmine believes in me and over the last few days she's been fantasizing about how our child will turn out.

She hopes it's a boy, and that it will look like me. I don't really care about the gender, just as long as it's healthy.

"Chance!" I blink, turning my attention back to Jasmine.

"I hope when the baby gets here we will have our own place." She says, her tone implies that this isn't the first time she has said that.

I smile at her sheepishly. "I hope so to, babe."

She kisses my cheek. "It would make things a lot easier wouldn't it? Though I doubt my parents would let us considering I'm not of legal age..." She sighs heavily and I place my hand on her knee.

"Things will work out eventually, I mean if Haley and her boyfriend can get through something like this then we can too, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, hey!" She exclaims. "Did you know she's pregnant again?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." I mutter, she chuckles lightly.

"I see you're doing better." I look over to see John and his sister Mara walking over to us. I clench my hands into fists.

"What do you want John?" Jasmine asks.

"We still need to talk about... you know what..." I narrow my eyes at him, Jasmine sighs.

"I told you everything it said John, it wanted to get into Forks." She says.

"Well Mara said-"

"I don't give a God damn about what your sister said! She wasn't there!"

John stares at her in shock.

"Now get your asses off of my property!" She yells loudly, standing up from the porch steps and pointing toward the road.

Mara then grabs his arm, gently yanking it. "Let's just go..." She then mutters something in his ear.

Jasmine clenches her fists. "If anyone here is a whore, it's you!"

"She called you a whore?!" I exclaim.

"It's alright, Chance." She responds. That right there answers my question. I walk over to Mara but John stands protectively in front of her, growling.

"Chance!" Jasmine exclaims, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You can't get into a fight with him, you won't win..." She whispers. I inhale deeply, knowing she's right.

Damn werewolf strength!

"You two won't get away with this." I say with a steely voice before stomping into the house.

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

"Thanks a lot John, now's he's pissed off!" I yell and he raises his hands up defensively.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!"

I ignore Mara. She shouldn't even be involved in this what with her being human. "Look, we all know that creature wasn't roaming the woods alone, and once the rest show up, we will be ready. Alright?! Now go away before I tell your dad your bothering me again!"

Their eyes widen and they scurry off the lot, I smirk. It's amazing how scared they are of their dad.

"Are they gone?" I turn around and see Chance standing in the door way, still scowling.

"Yes Chance, they ran off as soon as I mentioned their father." I say, walking up to him I place my arms around his neck.

"Is that so? Then the next time they come around here I should do the same. They'd leave me, alone then, huh?" He asks.

I chuckle. "Of course, Chance, they would scurry off the second the word 'dad' leaves your lips."

Chance smiles. "Hey, you want to go see Mel? Maybe her and Edward would like to join us on that movie date tonight." I kiss his lips quickly, causing him to pout. I laugh lightly, pulling myself out of our embrace.

"Alright." I sat, he lets go of my waist and grabs his car keys from his coat pocket.

"I call shotgun!" I yell out, sounding like a little kid as I run to the front passenger seat. Chance smirks.

"You are a strange girl." I then get in as he starts the car.

"And yet you love me anyways." I say brightly.

He smiles a gentle smile. "I do."


	18. Seventeen

**unknown POV**

"The demon failed her, sir. The others are saying she was defeated by one of the female wolves..." I say timidly, he scowls at me.

"That damned demon wasn't supposed to anywhere near them! My exact orders were to watch!"

I flinch. "I know master, but it was unexpected." I whisper.

He sighs heavily. "It doesn't matter now. I want you to tell the demons they don't have a job anymore. I am through with those filthy things." He yells and heads into the study, leaving me dazed.

"Damn it." I mutter as I leave the kitchen. I honestly don't know why we can't just send an assassin to kill her. I huff frustratingly. Sending those demons to watch the wolves backfired and now they know that we are trying to get into Forks.

I grab my phone and call Marlene, the leader of the group of demons we hired.

"Damn it, girl, what do you want? We finally found a hole in the wolves defenses and plan on attacking tonight!" My eyes widen. I guess the wolves are so focused on finding out why the demons want in Forks that they have been overbearing themselves.

What do I do? Master wants me to tell them they are out of the job, but then again if they found a way into Forks...

"Nothing Marlene, just checking in. We needed to know if you had a plan after the demon you sent on patrol was killed."

"Oh, I have a plan alright. That damn mutt is going to pay for killing my second in command!" She hisses menacingly.

"Good. I will tell master."

I know he wanted me to fire the demons, but once he knows they have found a way into Forks he will want to keep them on. At least for a little while.

 **Jasmine's POV**

That night was pretty fun, we got to see The Woman in Black. Ugh, the only reason I watched it was because Chance was 'dying' to see it and of course it was as bad as I imagined. The only good thing that happened was Melanie complaining throughout the entire thing.

She said it was predictable and I agree with her about that. I think she was complaining to gain Edward's attention though.

Rolling my eyes, I mutter, "Boys and their scary movies." While rubbing my belly, which makes the little runt inside me flutter about.

I chuckle, though it is borderline hysteria. It's very bothersome of how fast the baby is growing. There are so many things we don't know...

Chance isn't as worried about our child as much as I am, or at least he isn't showing it. I keep having to remind him that its growth rate is a problem and we need to see Carlisle but he just shrugs it off and says we have all the time in the world.

All the time in the world my ass! We only have till the baby is out of me and we don't even know when that is going to be!

Sighing frustratingly, I grab my phone, already dialing Edward's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward."

"What can I do you the pleasure, Jaz?"

"Can you give the phone to Carlisle? I don't have his number and I need to see him about the baby."

"Sure, let me go find him." It doesn't take him two minutes to find Carlisle and hand him the phone.

"Jasmine?" I sigh with relief from hearing his kind, reassuring voice.

"Carlisle, can I come by Friday?"

"Whatever for?" He asks, his voice full of alarm.

"I am pregnant and I don't have an OBGYN."

"Jasmine, I am not an OBGYN... Even if I was, why come to me?"

"Because this pregnancy isn't of the normal kind. The baby is developing faster than it should."

"Oh dear." He murmurs. "Of course, you can come this Friday. What time?"

"It will have to be after school, so around four? Will that work for you?"

"Yes, it will." He hesitates for a quick second before speaking again. "Is Chance coming with you?" He asks.

"I honestly don't know. He hasn't been around much..."

Carlisle sighs disapprovingly on the other end of the line. "Alright then. I will see you then."

"Thanks Carlisle..." I smile lightly.

"No need to thank me child, you want answers and I am going to help you get them."

"Bye." I hang up.

* * *

 **Melanie's POV**

After Jasmine called Edward, we decided to cut the night early and he drove me home. However, I spent the most of the car ride saddled up in my head.

I was mainly worried over Jasmine and the baby. She has been dealing with a lot of stress lately Especially what with Chance off doing god knows what. I honestly don't know what has come over him, he was thrilled to become a father when he first found out...

"Maybe that's the problem." I murmur, Edward parks the car in my drive way, and turns to look over at me.

"What's the problem?" He asks.

I sigh deeply. "Chance is the problem." Leaning my head on his shoulder as he flips the channels. "I was just trying to figure out why he hasn't been around."

His eyes fill with sympathy. "He must have a good reason for it. He loves Jasmine, he wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her."

"I sure hope so otherwise I will kick his ass." That makes Edward burst out laughing. I just love his laugh. He has one of those contagious laughs, when he laughs you want to laugh too.

Edward smiles gently at me again.

"You're listening to my thoughts again." I say, it's meant to be teasing but it makes him scowl.

"I can't help it that you are practically shouting at me." He says in a stern voice and I huff in frustration.

"Edward, I was just joking." I snap.

"Well excuse me for worrying over that 'joke' since my ability has caused problems between us in the past!" He retorts.

"Are you being serious right now?!" I ask angrily. "What on earth is causing your pissy attitude?"

"You really need to ask that?" He asks incredulously. "It's like you have completely forgotten about the creature that attacked Jasmine-"

"Of course, I haven't forgotten! Do you not recall that I have been doing more patrols with the others the pack? I want to find those things just as much as y-" Just then, a twig snaps in the distance.

I whip my head towards the sound. What the hell was that? It didn't sound human or animal. I gasp, tensing up a bit. Another twig snaps. Quickly, I get out of the car and look around the area. Sniffing the air, my nose scrunches in disgust. Whatever the thing is, it smells repulsive!

Edward is out of his side of the car and is standing in front of me within seconds. He turns to look at me. My heart pounds heavily in my chest at the troubled look in his eyes.

"I thought that smell was familiar. It's demons!" Just as he finishes speaking a huge group of the creatures, the demons, appear from the darkest parts of the woods. My eyes widen in surprise. There has to be over twenty of them, and they are trying to block us in! Before I can even do anything, Edward rushes us into the house.

"What are you doing?!" I ask, trying to yank my arm out of his grip but to no avail, he drags me into the living room anyways. Once he shuts the door, I speak again. "They want us to be in here!" I exclaim.

"I know." His voice is full of urgency. "But we won't be able to out run them. We need to call the others, get them to come and help." His face is grim. "Go to your room and grab your phone. Come right back when you find it. Do you hear me?"

"What are you going to do?!"

"I plan on distracting them."

"Edward no!"

"There is no time for arguing Mel, just go find your phone!"

Tears blur my vision. "Fine." I whisper, but before I leave the room, I embrace him quickly. "I love you." I say.

I don't mean for it to be a good bye, but it is out there. Just in case.

"I love you too. Now go." I head towards my room as quickly as I can to search for my phone. I spend several minutes frantically sifting through drawers and checking under pillows and the bed but it is nowhere to be seen.

I let out a whine. "Where is it?!"

"Looking for this?" My back tenses at the stranger's voice, I then turn around to face the one who the voice belongs too. My face goes slack with shock.

It's Laney, Sarah's little sister. But... How did I not notice she was in here?

I try to shout for Edward but she jabs me with a needle before I can even utter a sound. Whatever was in the needle must be fast acting because the pain spreads throughout my body in seconds. I gasp and try to call for Edward again just as the world goes black around me.


	19. Eighteen

**Edward's POV**

Once Melanie left, I looked out of the window to survey the group of demons. The closer they get to us the more pungent their smell gets; I scrunch up my nose.

I know very little about these creatures, a lot of people don't know anything. They are a mysterious species that you would never know is out there unless you see them in person. It is said that they roam underground, mostly in caves and mines. They have a lizard like appearance, they prefer to come out at night and they scavenge left over carcasses that other animals never finish eating.

And if you do see a demon, you better run because no one will ever see you again.

Some say they kill you; others say they turn you into one of them. It's all rumors though, no one has ever been bold enough to prove any of it true. All we do know is based on the demon that Jasmine had a run in with. Jasmine told us that they have the ability to read minds, like me. They are also extremely fast. They are strong enough to fight off a wolf and I imagine they would be strong enough to fight off our kind as well.

They have a human form, which dismisses the rumor that they only come out at night. It's obvious they stay away from areas where other supernatural species live, unless there is something they want. We can say the lizard like appearance is true. They have scales for skin, claws that resemble Komodo dragons, and slit pupils that resemble cat eyes.

Right now, Jasmine is the only person that has ever been able to kill a demon and even then, she didn't come away from it unscathed. Carlisle was hoping to study the body but when Jasmine took him to where she killed it, there was nothing but a puddle of goo. It was only a few days after she killed it, so the body could not have fully rotted in that time span. Which means that the body destroyed itself even after the demon died.

Maybe it was brought on by evolution, to keep their species safe from outsiders. Maybe it was a biological ability they have had since they were first created.

We don't really know.

I spend a few more minutes sifting through my thoughts before I walk out onto the porch. There is one demon in particular, who is ahead of the others. She walks closer.

I get into a fighting stance, but she laughs.

"I am not here to kill you, vampire." She hisses.

"What do you want then? I highly doubt it was to speak peacefully." I sneer.

She just smiles, quickly changing to her true appearance, and hisses again. "You are a fool to think that you are the distraction, in this setting."

Coming to the realization of what she said, I run back inside, straight to Melanie's room. "Melanie!" I shout worriedly as I enter the room. I look around the room desperately for any sign of her, but she is gone.

Suddenly I feel as if my whole world is crashing down on me. I can barely pick up the scent of a human girl, it is faint, which means she must have been with the demons because they can mask their scents and any one else's.

With shaking hands, I pick up her phone, which is laying on the ground by the window.

Going through the contacts, I click on John's name.

"Pickup... Pick up!" I murmur I head outside toward my car. Not even caring that the demons are gone. I am too focused on Melanie's disappearance.

"Hello?"

"John!"

"Why do you have Mel's phone?" He speaks, his voice full of irritation.

"She's gone! Someone took her!" I yell.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE TOOK HER?!"

"I didn't know they were in the house! I couldn't smell them! I only caught the scent when I went into her room..." I start breathing heavily. "We need to find her!"

"We will, Edward." He says, his voice full of determination.

I hang up the phone and run toward the reservation only to see Jacob and the rest of Mel's family through the window of Billy's house. Biting my bottom lip, I head on into the house, not even caring that I didn't knock.

Jacob sees me come through the door, and storms over to me. He is now inches from my face. "How could you let this happen?!" He shouts, his body shaking with anger.

"I'm sorry Jake!" I say as calmly as I can. He scowls and just walks back over to Bella, wrapping his arms around her as she sobs heavily.

"What are we going to do dad? We have to find her!" Cole exclaims. He is sitting on the couch with Eric and they are holding onto each other for dear life. Tears streak down the both of their cheeks.

"John and the others are out there searching for her. There is nothing we can do." Billy says in a false calm in his voice, trying to relieve everyone in the room.

Seth, who has been sitting quietly on the couch, speaks up. "Jasmine isn't searching, right?" He asks, his voice full of worry, not only for Melanie but his pregnant daughter.

Jake shakes his head. "No Seth. Not with her condition. She doesn't even know Mel is missing. John told me as soon as he got off the phone with Edward that they haven't told her anything about this."

Seth relaxes. "Good."

I look at Jacob. "We still have to do something! We can't just sit here and wait..." My chest constricts at the thought. If we waste any time at all she could be hurt when they do find her, or worse.

"You know very well we can't do anything Edward!" Bella snaps as she continues to cry for her daughter, I lower my head in shame for not being able to protect her.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper.

* * *

 **Melanie's POV**

"She's waking up master." I groan, rubbing my aching head.

I look around the room which looks more like a dungeon. A sense of dread washes over me. "Who is there?!" I hear footsteps.

My heart pounds furiously. "Oh my god..." I whisper, as Laney approaches me with a knife in her hand.

"Hello Melanie." Shane, who is behind her, sneers at me. Shane was Sarah's dad. He was the one person who blamed me for Sarah's death.

My instincts start to kick in and I try to phase, but nothing happens. I gasp quietly. Shane snickers at the surprise on my face. "We injected you with Lycotine, so don't even bother. You won't be able to phase until it wears off." He smiles evilly.

"How... How do you know of what I am?" I ask, pain in my voice.

"We have been watching for a few weeks now." He sneers. "Since you were able to walk away... I have wanted nothing more than to make you suffer!" He shouts.

"But I didn't mean too!" I cry out. "The drunk driver was the one who killed her!"

"He paid for his crime already." He smiles cruelly. "And as for how I found about the supernatural... Well, that in truth was accidental. I went to hire someone to track you down, so I could make sure you paid for your part in all of this, when I came into contact with the Demon leader."

Laney speaks up. "She was able to track you down, and tell us what you are now. We spent all this time figuring out a way through your pack to get to you."

"And now... We have you." Shane speaks.

"What do you want from me?" I ask hesitantly.

Laney scowls. "You know what we want you bit-"

Shane cuts her off. "That's enough! I will take care of this, go outside and take watch."

Laney looks at him with disbelief. "But master-"

"Out!" He shouts, pointing towards the door furiously. Laney flinches and she leaves the room hurriedly.

"You make your own daughter call you master? You are sick!" I spat at him.

He ignores my comment and starts stalking towards me. In a panic I back up against the wall, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Stay away from me!" I shout.

"NO! You killed my baby girl! You will pay for that!" He yells in a rage and lunges at me. I dodge him by rolling and I slowly start to crawl across the floor of the room.

I make my way to the door as Shane tries to recover from hitting his head on the wall but, out of nowhere, Laney appears.

"You will NOT escape!" She shrieks.

She takes out the knife she had earlier and smiles creepily. I go to stand, hoping that I can gain enough speed to run to the door, but the second I stand to get away from her I see Shane standing behind me with a sneer on his face. "You are going nowhere." He growls.

Before I can do anything or say anything, I feel a sharp pain in my back. I scream, turning back around to see Laney holding up the knife gleaming with blood.

"Laney! You weren't supposed to kill her yet!" Laney just stands there staring at the knife.

"I... I didn't mean t-"

I start feeling dizzy from the blood loss. "Edward..." I whisper before I pass out onto the floor.


	20. Nineteen

**Jasmine's POV**

"Where the hell are you Chance? I am meant to meet with Carlisle today and I was hoping you would be here!"

"I can't make it." He says sheepishly.

I clench my fists in anger. "And why not?! This is your baby too for god's sake!"

"I know." He hesitates for a second before speaking again. "But I'm hanging with the guys..."

"You can hang out with your friends tomorrow! Damn it, Chance, you should be wanting to find out why our baby is growing so fast!" I yell which receives a slight kick from said baby. I rub my stomach soothingly. "Sorry." I mutter quietly"

"What do you want me to do? You want me to give up my friends, my life?!" He then sighs. ''Look I love you, I do, but I'm not going to give up everything..."

"I'm not asking you to do that. All I want is for you to be there."

"I'll be there the next time alright?"

I sigh in defeat. "Alright..."

"Good! Now I Have to go okay? I love you."

I hang up the phone without saying it back. I groan at the thought of having to go to the Cullen's house by myself today.

* * *

 _ **888**_

* * *

"Hello Jasmine, how have you been feeling?" Esme asks as she lets me in their house.

"I'm good Esme.." I say timidly, making her giggle.

"Oh honey, there's no need to be shy!" She smiles, showing her dimples. I smile back.

"I know..." I laugh nervously. She then calls for Carlisle.

"Yes Esme?" He says, walking down the stairs, making my heart beat quicken. There's no getting out of this now. He sees me, and a polite smiles forms on his lips. "Hello Jasmine." He says cheerfully. "Are you ready?" He asks.

"Y-yes."

"Now, I don't know if we will be able to figure out everything..."

"I know, but I will be thankful to know anything at this point." I place my hands on my stomach.

"Well come on then, I have everything set up in my office." I nod as we walk up the stairs. Once I step through the door, he tells me to lay down on the doctor mat.

"Okay, so I'm going to place this jelly on your stomach and then run this," He holds up a metal wand. "over it, to see how big the baby is." I nod timidly as I pull my shirt, Carlisle's eyes widen slightly at the size of it.

"Well, I see this is going to be a fast pregnancy." He smiles jokingly, I roll my eyes.

"Carlisle, I am not trying to be mean but, can we please just get this over with already?" He places the wand on my stomach.

"Okay, let's see if thi- oh!" Slightly alarmed by the rise in his voice, I try to see the screen.

"What? Is there something wrong with my baby?!" Carlisle shakes his head.

"No! I am just amazed at how big it is." He turns the screen. "See?"

My eyes widen slightly. "Oh my..." Carlisle chuckles.

"Yes, it's quite a sight isn't it?" I nod eagerly. "Can you tell me how many months you are along?"

I bite my lip. "I am a little over two months pregnant."Carlisle purses his lips.

"Are you sure? Because by the looks of it this baby is at least four months along."

"I am sure."

Carlisle then sighs worryingly, rubbing his forehead. "Well, I'll be back in a few minutes okay? Just sit tight..." He then leaves the room, making me even more nervous than before. I look back at the screen.

"You sure are getting big aren't you honey?" I murmur. Oh god, if you are growing this fast in the womb what will happen when you're born?

Carlisle comes back into the room holding a clip board.

"I did a few calculations and it seems you will be having this baby in roughly four months, maybe even five." I stare at him in shock.

"What?!"

He comes over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "Are you okay?"

I glare at him. "Of course not! I just found out my baby will be here in four months! Four freaking months!" Not wanting to phase, I breathe deeply for a few seconds. "How am I carrying my baby for four months when Bella's carrying her baby for nine?" I whisper, Carlisle smiles sadly.

"This is just a theory but, I think it may be due to the fact that you are a werewolf, while she is just human."

My shoulders hunch over. "That's just fantastic!" I mutter. Looking back at the screen, I let him wipe the jelly off of my stomach.

"Can you tell me the gender yet?" I ask. Carlisle presses the printing button on the Machine.

"Not yet, sorry." I sigh in disappointment.

"How come?" He hands me the sonogram pictures.

"Well it usually takes 3 or 4 months before you can know the gender." He smiles at me. "But in your case, we can probably know sometime next month."

I stand up. "Okay. When can I come by again?"

"Two weeks would be good, for a checkup." I nod and we walk out of the office and down the stairs together.

"Carlisle!" Esme rushes up to him with phone, her eyes are frantic with worry.

"What is it Esme?" Carlisle asks in a concerned voice. She looks at me briefly and tries to school her features.

"It's Edward. Something happened." She looks at Carlisle knowingly. He looks back at me.

"What happened?!" I ask.

Esme looks at me guiltily. "I'm sorry but it's family issues. I hope you understand..."

"Of course." I say sternly as Esme hands the phone to Carlisle.

"What is it Edward?" He asks. I clench my fists as he walks into the kitchen.

Well, if they feel the need to keep secrets let them! I leave the house, trying to ignore the feeling that something is not right.

* * *

 **Chance's POV**

"Are you sure this is the apartment you want dude? It's kind of small..." Marcus says, scrunching his nose. I scowl at him.

"It will do for now, it's not like it's going to be permanent. It's just till I can get some more money saved up..." For the past two weeks I have been working my butt off to save up enough money to surprise Jasmine with this apartment.

It has a living room and kitchen merged together, a bathroom and two bedrooms. Of course, I had to avoid her a bit otherwise she would have caught onto me. She won't be to mad once she knows. Hopefully...

"And to do that, I'd need to get a better job first which will take a while."

Marcus sits down beside me. "Will she will even like it?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I didn't work to death for her to not want to live here."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah right, Chance you know very well if she doesn't like it here you won't even blink an eye before finding a better place for her."

"Shut up!"

"Well you know I'm right"

"Whatever!" Marcus smirks, I smack him upside the head.

"Ow!"

I smile. "That's what you get."

He scowls at me. "You jack ass!"

I chuckle. "You know it." Leaving the apartment, I walk over to the land lord. "I'll take it, how much did you say it was?"

The fat man gives me a piece of paper claiming I have to play three hundred up front then two hundred a month. It's more expensive than it should be but it will have to do.

"Alright. Here ya go..." I mutter as I hand him the money.

"The place is now yours; you can move in anytime." He says gruffly as he heads back to his office.


	21. Twenty

**Edward's POV**

"Alright Esme, I promise." I mutter. Esme, who I am talking to on the phone, is demanding that I stay here and not do anything dangerous. She wants me to wait for the Denali's to arrive before I go looking for Melanie. I hate lying to her but she can't honestly expect me to sit here and wait while who knows what is happening to the woman I love.

The Denali's won't be here for a few days and I am not going to stick around for them.

"Can you please wrap it up? Otherwise we are leaving without you." John says, I growl at him. He holds his arms up defensively and Jake makes him leave the room.

"Sam, he may be your son but he needs a good kick in the ass!" Sam, the old pack leader, sighs.

"I know but I can't do anything. Emily will have my head if I even yell at him." Leah, who just arrived, lets out a quiet sigh.

I give her a sympathetic smile but she sneers at me and goes toward the kitchen. She can be such a pain; I understand that she lost the man she loved to her cousin. I know it hurts but it has been over twenty years. She should have moved on a long time ago.

"Esme, tell Carlisle to make sure to bring his medical bag. Just in case."

"Alright. Be careful Edward. Please."

"I will." I lie. "Bye." I then hang up.

"Is everything set? Is the Denali Clan coming to help?" Jake asks. He doesn't really approve of my family being part of the search but since I am his daughter's imprint, but at this point is is desperate enough to let us help.

"Yes, but they won't be here for a few days. We need to go now!" I say sternly, Jake nods in agreement.

"One of us needs to stay behind, to tell the Denali's what's going on..."

"Why? You know my family will fill them in..." He glares at me and shuts me up with his thoughts. He wants Leah to stay behind because he knows she likes putting herself in danger.

"Leah!" Sam barks toward the kitchen, agreeing with Jake. Somehow, he knew that's who Jake had planned to stay behind.

"What?" She yells as she walks into the living room.

"You are staying here." Leah shrieks with defiance.

"Hell no! I am not staying behind while you guys go off to fight! You can't phase anymore, you can't Alpha me into staying!"

John speaks up. "But I can."

"Please John, don't make me stay here!" She begs, trying to get him to feel bad.

He looks away from her. "You are staying here!" He says in his alpha voice.

She starts crying softly and nods. She then goes back to the kitchen, leaving everyone in the room in an awkward silence.

"Alright." I say, clearing my throat. "Jake lets go..."

"Everyone make sure you stay in a group; we don't know what we are dealing with." Everyone in the room agrees with him as they head outside.

* * *

 **Leah's POV**

I can't believe they are making me stay behind while they go off to fight demons and god knows what else! Seriously they can't even phase anymore! Sure, they have their children but it isn't the same...

I shouldn't be here! They know I don't have to patience for this and yet they made me stay behind anyway. I groan in aggravation, wanting nothing more than to go fight.

* * *

 _ **888**_

* * *

It has been two days since the others have left for the search and haven't seen a hide nor hair of the Denali clan. I half tempted to call up John and complain until he is fed up enough to let me join the search...

Sighing, I head to the kitchen to make something to eat just as the doorbell rings.

"That better be them." I mutter to myself as I head back to the living room, as soon as I am at the front door, I open it without a second thought and speak. "Took you long enough-" When I see the person on the other side of the door, I gasp quietly at him.

He's a little over 6 feet tall and well built, not too thin nor fat, pleasantly lean. He has dirty blond hair plus some slight stubble and bright blue eyes.

"H-hi..." I whisper.

"Hello." He responds and my body melts at his voice. Oh god, it's so deep, even deeper than Sam's. I gasp quietly at the reminder of the man I used to love, waiting for the pain to come. It doesn't. Nothing happens when I think of Sam, it's as if my love for him has completely disappeared-

Oh god, this man is my imprint...

"May we come in?" He says, I stare at him confusingly.

"The only people who are supposed to show up are the Denali's..." My eyes widen in realization. "They're your family?!" He nods hesitantly. "But ho-"

Tanya and the rest of the leeches come up to the door.

"Oh my god, when Carlisle said that a dog was going to be here, he wasn't lying." One of the blonde females' sneers. I growl at her, trying my best not to phase.

"Irina, that's enough! We are here to help them find Edward's mate, not berate their allies!" Eleazer says sternly.

"He's right sister, you're going to make her phase. Thomas is with us, remember?" I surprisingly stop shaking when she says that name. Thomas... I glance over at him and my chest tightens. He looks scared to death.

I gulp nervously. "I am sorry... Would you all like to come in? I can brief you on what's going on?"

They all nod as they one by one come inside. Thomas, is the last one to enter. Once they sit down on the couch, I awkwardly sit in the love seat, not wanting to scare Thomas anymore.

"There's no need to be hostile around Thomas, dog." Irina says, I narrow my eyes at her.

"Shut up leech." I snarl. She hisses at me.

"Hush!" Kate intervenes, slightly nudging Irina. She then looks at me. "Please tell us how we can help find Melanie, she may be a wolf but I'm rather fond of her." Tanya rolls her eyes; I snort at the thought of Tanya trying to get Edward's attention at her birthday party a few months ago.

I only know about it is because my niece, Jasmine, told me. I sigh sadly. Thank goodness no one told her about Melanie. God, I hope they find her...

"A-are you alright?" Thomas asks, his voice full of concern. I look at him.

"I just hope they find Mel soon..." My voice cracks from the lack of use, I rarely talk to people because I usually spend my time in my wolf form.

Kate clears her throat. "Well, we'd love to stay and chat but we are going to join the others now." Her, Eleazer, Irina, Tanya and Carmen all get up and head towards the front door.

"I thought you wanted me to fill you all in?"

Eleazer nods.

"We are unfortunately running out of time. The longer we stay here the longer Melanie will be missing. It's best if we just go find the others and get the information from them." He then looks at Thomas. "You stay here okay? Your mother and I don't want you to be in danger."

Thomas nods. "Alright dad, but you guys better come back." He smiles lightly.

"We will honey." Carmen says as they leave the house. Now it is just me and Thomas in the living room.

Together.

Slapping my hands on my knees, I stand up from the chair.

"Would you like something to eat? They will be gone for quite a while." I laugh nervously. He glances at me with awe and stands up from where he is sitting.

"I would love something to eat. Thank you." I nod timidly and I gesture for him to follow me to the kitchen.

"I was on my way in here to make me a sandwich when you all arrived, would you like one?"

He nods. So, I gather everything I need from the fridge to make a quick peanut butter and jely sandwich. Once I have it made, I hand it to him.

"Need anything to drink?" I ask. He waves it off, claiming he doesn't want anything. "Okay..." I mutter as I finish making myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Once we have both finished eating, we head back into the living room. Biting my bottom lip, I look over at him and speak. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you come to live with the Denali clan?"

He chuckles quietly. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that." I blush. "Well, my mom told me that my birth parents died when I was a baby. My mother during the birth and my father in a car accident just a few weeks before." I nothing more than to comfort him. "She told me that she came to the hospital to see Carlisle but stumbled upon me in the children's wing. Her exact words were 'I fell absolutely in love with you and begged Eleazer to let me adopt you!'" He chuckles. "And that's that. "

I scoot closer to him. "Well, I am glad they adopted you. I wouldn't have met you otherwise."

"I am glad too." He says in a husky voice. I gulp nervously, look down at my lap. After a few minutes I look up and see his face is inches of mine, my heart rate rises. I try to speak but no words come out. He chuckles before connecting his lips to mine.

As soon as it happens my whole body feels like it's on fire. I eagerly wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as the kiss deepens. My nostrils fill with his scent, my mouth waters.

He moans loudly as our tongues tangle. I run my fingers through his hair, loving the softness of it. After a few minutes of kissing passionately, I break the kiss to breathe. He smiles breathlessly.

"Wow..."

I smile widely. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

A few more minutes go by as we bask in the glow from the kiss. I look into his eyes and gasp at the emotion in them. The passion and love...

"Thomas, do you know much about my kind?"

He shakes his head. "Not really, all I know is you change into a wolf and kill evil vampires. Why?"

I bite my bottom lip. "I guess you don't about imprint's then..."


	22. Twenty-One

**Melanie's POV**

Darkness, that's all I see as I stare out onto the calm waters. I don't know exactly where I am or who I am. Whenever I try to remember anything my head starts to hurt and everything is hazy. I have no recollection of my name nor any memories of me from before I came here. None of this even feels real, there is no wind yet there are waves in the water. The moon shines in the starless sky.

I can't even feel the sand between my toes...

Sighing, I walk to the shoreline and stand there, letting the water drift over my feet. I'm not completely sure if I am dead, or if I have always been here... There is no sign of time passing.

"Melanie!"

I gasp at the voice, looking around to see where it came from.

"Mel! Wake up! Please baby, don't die on me!" The voice sobs. I don't want the voice to be sad. "Please! I love you; you can NOT die on me!"

I feel a pressure hit my chest and I gasp in surprise. Just as it ends, I get pushed back by the force again, knocking the breath out of me.

"I WILL NOT LOSE YOU!"

It happens for the third time, but my vision starts to go blurry.

"Edward, you need to get her out of here! I'll deal with Shane!"

I start breathing heavily. Edward... Why does that name sound so familiar?!

"Jake, she won't wake up!"

I blink twice before the force hits me again, even more powerful than before. Suddenly my entire body flies backward, as if I am being pulled out of the beach. Every single memory from my life floods my mind, causing my brain to throb against my skull painfully.

I moan, just wanting nothing more than feel numb again. There are voices in the background, clearer than before. "Melanie." Edward sobs. "Come on sweetie, just open your eyes for me." He whispers. I use every ounce of body strength I have to do this. "Oh, thank god you're okay." He sobs in relief.

"But I'm not Edward. They drugged me with Lycotine... I cannot heal." I whisper, he picks me up from the floor, bridal style, and carries me out of the dungeon.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Carlisle can help you." He says desperately. I close my eyes again, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Where's dad?"

"He's back there dealing with that shit head."

"You just cursed." I say in amazement.

"I tend to do that when someone I love is in trouble."

I smile at that. "Where is Laney? The girl that was with him."

He smirks. "The little coward raised the white flag the moment we showed up, she even helped us capture him." I gulp nervously, wondering what they are going to do with her. "For now, she is safe because she helped us find you..." He says, I don't even feel irritated that he read my mind.

"What about the demons?"

"They fled as soon as we got here. We caught their leader but she got them to abandon the plan before we did so."

"Where is she?"

"She's dead."

I yawn, still halfway delirious from the drug. "Well, at least we don't have to deal with her anymore. I mean, they should be scattered with their leader gone."

* * *

 _ **888**_

* * *

It has been several hours, five to be exact, since my rescue and everyone is now at our house recouping. My dad walks into the living room, I guess he cleaned himself up at his father's place before coming home. From what Edward told me my dad had some very gruesome plans for Shane and I had imagined he would be covered in blood by the end of it. "Melanie!" He sighs in relief once he sees me.

"Daddy!" I exclaim, running happily into his arms

"Thank god you're safe..." He whispers. I wrap my arms around him tighter, ignoring everyone else in the living room.

"Where are the others?" I ask, referring to mom and the twins.

"They're at Charlie's." He says sheepishly.

"Why didn't you bring them? They might be worried!" I scold him, he rolls my eyes and walks over to Sam and his children.

Edward comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "How you feeling?" He asks.

"Better than this yesterday that's for sure."

"I sure hope so considering you were just about dead yesterday." Leah says as she walks over here with Thomas. Wait, why is Thomas with her? Why is he here to begin with? I understand the Denali's helped track me down but I figured they would leave him at home since he is human.

"Hi Leah. Thomas." I say, a million questions buzzing around in my head.

Edward reads my mind and loosens his hold on me, I am guessing he wants to give me some privacy with Thomas and Leah. He walks over to Seth and they start talking.

I smile at Leah and she then grabs me into a hug. "I'm so happy you're safe."

Hesitantly, I hug her back. "I am too Leah." She pulls back from me and smiles before moving back over to Thomas. She then takes his hand in hers. My eyes widen. "When did you two get together? That is if you don't mind my asking."

Leah blushes. "He's my imprint." She mumbles quietly. Smiling widely, I grab Thomas into a hug, surprising them both.

"Welcome to the pack!" I lean into his ear. "I do feel sorry for you though, she's a handful." I whisper teasingly, he chuckles as we pull back from each other, Leah narrows her eyes.

"Mel, I live with vampires. I can handle this girl." He says teasingly.

"Thanks for defending me." She says, a smile on her face.

That's what I'm here for."

She cups his cheek. "You're also here for this." She then kisses him deeply.

I squirm, feeling a bit uncomfortable watching them. Thankfully Edward sees this and walks back over here. He grabs my arm lightly and pulls me away from the couple. "Thanks Edward." I say, the relief in my voice is clear as day.

He smiles. "Do you want to get out of here?"

I nod eagerly. "Hell yes!"

He chuckles. "Well let's get out of here then." He says as we walk out to his car. "Where do you want to go?" I roll my eyes while putting my seat belt on.

"Anywhere."

He shakes his head. "Alright then." He starts the car and we drive off.

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

"Damn it, what do you want Chance?!" I snap, tapping my fingers furiously on the door frame as Chance stands nervously in front of me. It has been three days since I found out about how long I will be pregnant for and I haven't seen Chance at all during any of it. I am frankly sick of this.

"I'm sorry. I know it seems like I have been avoiding you but-"

I scoff. "You haven't been avoiding me Chance, you've been full on ignoring me!"

"Listen to me please!"

I put my hands on my hips impatiently. "Go on! I would just LOVE to hear the stupid excuses yo-"

"Shut the fuck up for a minute!" I stare at him with widened eyes. "I've not been spending time with you because I have been working!"

"Why?!" I ask, Chance just sighs. He then grabs my hand and pulls me over to his truck.

"I got something to show you." He says as he climbs into the driver's seat, slamming the door shut furiously. I wince at the sound and climb into the passenger seat.

Well, this is just icing on the freaking cake.


	23. Twenty-Two

**Jasmine's POV**

"And where is it that are taking me?" I ask. He sighs heavily and continues on, ignoring me.

A few minutes pass on by before he turns the car off the highway onto the road across from the public library. My eyebrows raise questioningly. "Why are we going to the library?"

He scowls. "We aren't going to the library."

"Then what are we doing here?" I ask as he pulls into the parking lot of several apartment buildings.

"Come on." He says briskly as he gets out of the car, I get out too.

"Chance why are we here?" I asked him again but he ignores me and heads on in. Huffing in frustration, I follow him. "Chance!" I snap as we walk up the stairs in a fast pace.

I do my best to keep up but it's hard with how big my stomach is. "Damn it Chance, slow down." He combs his hair back with his fingers before walking back down to me and grabbing my wrist again.

"Come on!" He says again as we keep going up the stairs. I pant heavily as he makes me keep up.

"Chance, tell me what 's going on..."

"Just wait a freaking second alright?" He barks, making me shudder. God, he sounds so sexy when he's angry.

"Here." He says. We stop in front of the apartment Six C; I look at him questioningly. He rolls his eyes and unlocks the door. "This, is what I have been doing." I gasp and I look around the room in wonder.

"I have been saving up money to buy this apartment for us." He bites his bottom lip. "I have been avoiding you, and I am sorry. But I was afraid I would tell you."

Damn it, now I feel stupid. "I don't know what to say..." I whisper, bowing my head slightly.

Chance sighs, grabbing me into a hug, slightly surprising me. "Will you move in with me?" He asks.

"Of course, I will!" I exclaim.

* * *

 _ **~TWO~MONTHS~LATER~**_

* * *

"Melanie! Edward!" I exclaim as I open the door. "What are you two doing here?" I hug Mel as they both come inside.

"II missed you!"

"Your acting as if you haven't come to see me every day for the past three months." Melanie smiles impishly and plops down on the couch. I follow her and sit by her. Edward on the other hand stays on his feet.

After everything went down with the Demons, I am still pissed at everyone for keeping me in the dark about that, I decided it would be best to apply for home bound for the rest of the pregnancy. I don't want anyone to suspect that my pregnancy isn't normal, so I will also be staying on home bound till November, so people will believe that I was pregnant for nine months.

"Where's Chance?" Edward asks.

"He's at his dad's house trying to get the plumbing fixed."

Melanie narrows her eyes. "After the way he treated you? Why in the hell would he want to help him?"

"That was one time." I say, my voice neutral. In truth, I wonder the same thing. He may have been drunk but how he acted was not okay...

* * *

 **Chance's POV**

A few hours after helping dad to try to fix the toilet I finally got him to call a plumber. It took a majority of the day to compete, but now at least he has a fully functioning toilet. "I told you we should have hired the plumber instead of trying to fix it ourselves."

"I thought we could do it." He grumbles, his shoulders are hunched in embarrassment. I roll my eyes and get up off the couch. "I am going to head on home. See you later, dad." I say, walking toward the front door.

"Bye!" He responds. I then head on toward my car, just as I get to the driver's side, I get a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Chance!" Melanie says in a panicked voice.

"Melanie? Why do you have Jasmine's phone?"

"You have to get home quick! Jasmine's gone into labor!"

I hear Jasmine screaming in the background, my heart rate increases. I get into the care as fast as I can and practically race down the road.

"Try to comfort her as best as you can! I will be back as soon as possible!"

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

I scream in agony, clutching my stomach.

"Chance's on his way, Jaz. Carlisle will be here soon as well. Everything will be fine!" Mel whispers in a panicked tone, wiping a wet washcloth over my forehead. Edward's in the living room because, in his words, he can't deal with birth.

"It hurts!" I moan in pain as another wave of contractions hit. Melanie flinches at my high-pitched scream and goes over to the opened windows to shut them.

"I know you're in labor but you need to quiet down!"

I scowl at her, gasping for air. "Well excuse me for being in pain here!" I yell breathlessly as the sudden need to push comes. "Oh god!" I lean my head back onto the pillow as I start to push.

"No! You can't deliver yet! We need Carlisle!" She lifts the covers at the end of the bed and shrieks. "Oh my god I see its head!" She then runs out of the room. "Edward, I saw it's head!"

I whimper in pain. "I want my mother!" I sob uncontrollably as another contraction comes and I feel like I need to push again. I pant heavily, trying my best from pushing.

"Where is she?!" Chance yells in panic. Hallelujah! He's here!

Suddenly the door slams open and Chance runs over to me. "Oh Jasmine, I am so sorry I couldn't get here sooner!" He grabs a hold of my hand as Carlisle enters the room with Mel and the rest of my family right behind him.

My eyes widen slightly. "You brought my parents?' I ask and he nods, tightening his grip on my hand.

"I thought you would want them here."

"Thank you." I whisper and he leans down, kissing my forehead.

"Okay, how far along are the contractions?" Carlisle asks as he readies himself on the edge of the bed. I groan in pain, making Chance frown with worry.

"Not that far apart." I tighten my hold on Chance's hand, making him wince.

"Oh my..." Carlisle gasps lightly as he raises the covers to see the baby's already on its way.

"What is it?!" Chance asks in panic. Carlisle gets into position.

"I see its head, that means just a little while longer and you two will have your baby!" He exclaims before smiling encouragingly at me. "Okay, just a few more pushes and this will all be over." I nod tiredly as another contraction hits. "PUSH!"

I push with all I can.

"That's it! Just one more push!" I breathe deeply, waiting for the last contraction to come.

"Chance... I don't think I can..." He kisses my forehead.

"You can, honey. I know you can." He whispers encouragingly and the most painful contraction out of all of them come. I scream in agony as I push just one last time before a little cry fills the room.

Panting heavily, I look up to see Carlisle holding my baby in his arms.

"Congratulations Jasmine and Chance. You have a beautiful baby boy..."

I laugh weakly, stretching my arms out slightly. "Give him... give him to me... please." Carlisle then stands up and walks over to me and Chance, handing the baby to me.

"Here you go." He smiles lightly.

"I can't believe it. We have a son..." Chance whispers doubtfully as he reaches down and kisses our sons matted hair.

"He's so beautiful!" Mom exclaims as she and dad both come over to us.

"He certainly is a sight to see." Dad says proudly, watching his grandson squirm in my arms.

"What are you going to name him?" Melanie asks curiously as she grabs Edward's hand and pulls him closer to us. I smile up at Chance.

"Mason. His name will be Mason Daniel Michaels."

"That's a wonderful name." Chance says. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course, you can. You are his father." He beams and grabs a hold of Mason, looking at the baby with awe. I smile at the sight.

"I need to go clean him off okay?" Carlisle comes over to grab Mason but Chance holds onto him protectively.

I pat his arm. "Let Carlisle take him. It's alright." He sighs, giving Mason over to Carlisle. Carlisle then takes Mason into the bathroom, making Chance even more nervous. I rub his arm soothingly.

"It's okay."

"Sorry... I'm just-"

I smile sympathetically at him. "I know."

Mom then sits down on the bed right beside me. "He truly is a beautiful baby. I'm proud of you."

I try to keep myself from crying. "Thank you..."

"I'm proud of you too honey." Dad says, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Here you go." Carlisle exclaims as he comes out of the bathroom with a freshly cleaned and dressed Mason.

"There's my boy!" I coo at him as soon as Carlisle hands him to me.

"He seems a little hungry so I'm going to get the others to go to the living room with me okay?" Carlisle says. I nod in agreement.

Chance then looks at me doubtfully. "I don't know about this Jasmine..."

"It's alright Chance, I just need a little privacy to feed him!" I nod towards the door as everyone else leaves the room. "Go on." He then sighs in defeat before kissing me and Mason both on the forehead.

"Alright, but I'll be in the living room if you need me." Once everyone is out of the room I look down at Mason. I giggle lightly before pulling up my shirt to feed him.

"Let's see if you're hungry."


	24. Twenty-Three

**Chance's POV**

"It's okay Mason. Mama's here." She whispers soothingly, rocking him back in forth in her arms as we head inside Bella's and Jake's home. The living room is a bit crowded since everyone else is already here for the big cookout. Jasmine sighs tiredly as we sit on the couch.

"Chance, he's been fussy all morning. I don't know what to do..."

Mason starts crying. Again.

"Mason honey, calm down..." I whisper soothingly.

"Maybe he's hungry." Seth says, wrapping his arm around Cathy - Jasmine's mom. Jasmine just shakes her head, bouncing Mason in her lap.

"I just fed him."

"Have you checked his diaper?" He asks her.

"Yes!" She whines.

Bella walks over to us, still heavily pregnant herself. "Has he been sleeping regularly?"

Jasmine bites her bottom lip. "No, he has been keeping me up for almost three nights. He has been having this fever, it comes and goes..." I frown, why didn't she wake me up if she was having trouble?

She looks at me guiltily. "I didn't want to keep you up, what with the college interview you had this morni-" I cut her off.

"Jasmine." I say sternly. "You know I would go to hell and back for the both of you, college is the least on my mind." I whisper, she frowns. "Give Mason to me so you can go take a nap."

She opens her mouth to protest.

"If the fever comes back, we will wake you." Bella says.

Jasmine looks back and forth between me and Bella for a few seconds, then sighs. "Alright..." She then kisses Mason's cheek before handing him to me. I glance down at Mason, noticing he's calmed down a bit.

I glance at Bella nervously. "Would you mind if I put him in your crib? Just for today?"

She smiles warmly. "You don't even have to ask! As long as the baby isn't here yet," She pats her belly. "I say that crib doesn't really belong to anybody."

"Is there a baby monitor in there?" I ask.

Jake rolls his eyes. "Chance just put the baby in the crib, if he starts crying you will know."

"Jake, shush." Cathy scolds him.

Sighing, I head on down to the nursery and gently lay Mason in the crib. Humming a lullaby that puts him right to sleep.

* * *

 **Melanie's POV**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asks, concern laced in his voice. I scowl, swatting his hand away.

"Edward, it's fine. Just a few bruises." I murmur as I look at the light brown patches that are covering my arms...and several other parts of my body. "They will be fully healed by tonight."

He growls quietly. "It doesn't matter! I hurt you." He says weakly, bowing his head. I roll my eyes.

"Edward, I swear it's okay!" I wrap my arms around his waist. Seriously, he's making a big deal out of nothing. I can barely even feel the damn bruises. "Just relax, last night was amazing." I whisper, feeling a bit agitated.

Was I not that good? Insecurity wounds tight in my stomach. Edward relaxes, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mel. Last night was amazing, but it's not worth hurting you..."

I scoff, pulling away. "What the fuck ever Edward." I stomp angrily back to the house just stopping at the back door. "Hey people!" I exclaim, trying to get them from noticing the little fuss I had with Edward.

Dad smiles at me.

"Hey Mel." I smile back, running over to him and giving him a huge hug.

"Where's mom?"

He kisses my forehead. "She's in the kitchen with the rest of the ladies preparing the food."

"Oh... Well are they almost ready? I am hungry."

Mom then comes out of the kitchen with a pan of hot dogs and the other women are carrying pans too. My mouth waters just at the sight of the uncooked meat.

"Ooh this is so awesome! I haven't had a family barbecue in a long time!" I jump slightly at Jasmine, who comes into the living room with bed hair and her clothes all ruffled.

"That wasn't a long nap." Chance murmurs, kissing her on the head. She yawns lightly, leaning into his chest.

"I know but the second I smelled the food I woke up..." She says sleepily.

Chance smiles, combing her hair with his fingers. "You need sleep."

She just rolls her eyes. "Thirty minutes is long enough for a nap." I scoff, knowing about how little sleep she is actually getting. She lied when she told everyone about Mason's fever, I know for a fact that this has been happening for a lot longer than three days.

Sighing heavily, I walk over to her.

"I know you need to sleep for more than thirty minutes." She scowls at me, probably not wanting the others to know the truth.

"I'm fine you guys. Really..." She pleads, I just sigh. Giving up on the subject, we turn our attention toward dad who is glaring at Edward. Shit, don't tell me he figured it out...

"Melanie." Uh oh. "I need to talk to you and Edward." He turns to me, giving me the pissed off father glare.

I wince. "S-sure daddy..." I whisper, glancing pleadingly at Jasmine. She shakes her head.

"Some friend you are." I pitifully mutter as we follow dad passing everyone, going into the woods where it is more private. I gulp nervously, already knowing him and mom are going to ground me for a life time.

* * *

 _ **888**_

* * *

"Dad It's not that big of a deal." I say making him ball his fists in anger.

"Not a big deal?! You sneak away late in the night to have sex with your boyfriend!" He glares at Edward. "Who I might add, isn't even human!" I roll my eyes, again.

"Well, to be fair, I'm not human either." He growls, or at least attempts to.

"It doesn't matter! You are way to young!" I sigh, not really bothering to defend myself. I know what we did last night was right and I am not sorry for it.

"Dad it's not like we'll be doing it anymore anyways..." Edward glances at me with sad eyes, I guess he's agreeing with me. Which just makes me more irritated. "I just wanted to try... I was -" I look at Edward again. "We were curious. And for that I'm sorry..." I lied easily.

Yeah right, I am sorry, last night was awesome and my dad not approving means squat. I know that's horrible to say but I'm a teenager, what else do you expect?

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

I feel awfully bad for not helping Mel out but the man is really intimidating when he wants to be. Regardless of the fact we are way stronger than him and have the ability to turn into huge wolves, he's still her father.

I just then realize Mason isn't with us, panic rushes through me and I interrupt Chance, who is talking to Eric. "Chance!" He jumps, glancing at me in alarm.

"Yes?" He asks, mild surprise in his tone.

"Where's Mason?!" I shriek, making everyone look at us. Chance gulps nervously at the attention. How can he be worrying about them when our son is missing?!

"He's alright! I put him to sleep in Bella and Jake's nursery." He says calmly.

"He's in... the... nursery?" I ask quietly, slightly embarrassed at my outburst.

"Yes."

I bite my bottom lip now looking at everyone bashfully. "Sorry..." Some of them smile at me, others chuckle. I blush three shades of red.

"It's alright Jasmine, we understand. Being a parent can cause a lot of worrying." My mom says.

"I'm going to go check on him." I say. Chance smiles, kissing me on the head. I mutter another apology to everyone and to the nursery.

"Mason!" I whisper happily as I walk over to the crib. He stretches out his hands swatting at the air playfully, giggling all the while. I lean over the crib.

"How's my boy?" I ask in a baby voice as I pick him up. He grabs a strand of my hair and lightly tugs on it, smiling at me. I kiss his cheek as I head back out to the back yard.


	25. A Different Ending

**Melanie's POV**

"Mel!" Mikaela exclaims excitedly as she runs into the house.

"Don't run like that or you're going to fall!" Jasmine yells sternly at her five-year-old daughter, placing her arm around Chance's waist as they come in. Mason begrudgingly follows them with a pout on his face. I give Jasmine a questioning look and she just rolls her eyes.

"Oh, don't pay attention to him, he's being a sour puss because we wouldn't get him that stupid video game that he has been wanting for the last few weeks."

Mason scowls, which I say is rather cute. "It's not stupid mom! It's freaking Saints Row 3! You promised that you'd get for me..." He whines, slouching down onto the living room couch.

"Don't use that language! I know we promised you the game but we had to use the money for something else!" Chance bellows making Mason roll his eyes, it's obvious the boy doesn't find him that scary.

I groan as Mikaela collides into my legs; I smile lightly her. "Hey sweetie!" She giggles excitedly as Edward comes out of the bedroom.

"Yes, we know." I give him a hopeful smile as he comes over to me, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You are actually doing it aren't you? You're applying for adoption?!" She asks. I nod timidly.

Ever since Mason was born almost everyone I know have been falling in love and having children. The wolves, the ones that have found imprints anyways, have all stopped phasing even. Leah is a mother now to two kids. There is her six-year-old daughter Janessa and then there is Cole who just turned two a few months ago.

Chance and Jasmine have Mason, who is now ten years old. Then five years ago they had Mikaela. Thankfully, neither of my brothers have had children yet. They may be old enough to drink but they definitely are not old enough to be parents.

Then there is my baby sister Erin, who is turning ten today. That's why everyone is meeting up at Edward's house, which I moved into as soon as we graduated high school, it's big enough for the party.

It's depressing, seeing every one close to you growing older and having children when you can't. But I am thankful to have Edward and his family. They won't take the place in my heart for everyone else, but they will make the ache easier when they are all gone.

Shaking my head, I walk over to Edward - who is still talking on the phone with the adoption agency. We have been talking about doing this for years but we were too afraid because of Edward being a vampire. But we finally found the courage to do so, we want to have children together and this is the only option.

I know it's a big risk we are taking but it will be worth it. Edward would be a great father.

"What'd they say?'' I whisper hoarsely in his ear as he hangs up the phone with a smirk on the edge of his lips.

"They said they will be sending someone over to evaluate us, to see if we'd be suitable." Hope shines in his eyes and I stroke his cheek, bursting with hope myself.

"Why are they making such a big fuss over this anyway? Is there something wrong with the kid?" Mason asks. Jasmine smacks him lightly on the back of the head, he squeaks in surprise. "Ow! What was that for?!" I roll my eyes, that boy sure is clueless sometimes.

"There is nothing wrong with the new born."

Every adult in the room - which is Leah, Thomas, mom, dad, Eric, Cole, Seth, Cathy, Chance, Jasmine, Billy and Charlie - go silent.

We eventually told Charlie about werewolves; he took it better than I thought he would to. We haven't spoken about vampires though; we don't want to risk the wrath of the Volturi.

"A newborn!? Are you sure you can handle it?" Mom asks worryingly, I roll my eyes.

"We are sure. I mean, it isn't rocket science."

She scowls. "No, it's a baby, which is definitely more complicated than rocket science!" She exclaims, glaring at me and Edward.

Dad cuts in. "I'm rooting with Melanie on this one Bells," He receives a glare from her and raises his hands defensively. "If they want to have a child it's their call. I'm sure they can handle it."

Edward clasps his hand through mine, smiling at me reassuringly. "We've been wanting this for years..."

"See? Just let it go." He kisses her cheek lightly, making her relax.

"Speaking of going..." Leah says as she stands up from the couch with Thomas. "We have to go ourselves; Janessa's dance recital starts in an hour and we cannot be late."

Janessa jumps up, running over to the door eagerly. "Come on mommy!" She squeals in excitement, making everyone in the room laugh once, Thomas grabs Cole from my mom and all four of them leave.

"Mom, when can we have cake?" Erin whines, grabbing a hold of mom's dress shirt lazily. She smiles at Erin. "Soon sweetie, we still need to go through your presents." She says nodding over at the table which is overloading with colorfully wrapped boxes.

Erin squeals as she grabs one of the boxes closest to her, which unfortunately is at the bottom of the pile. "Erin don't!" But mom is too late and the rest of the presents toss over anyone that's near them. Everyone bursts out laughing. "Erin, it's okay sweetie..." Mom murmurs as she helps Erin to her feet.

"It's not funny." Erin grumbles, crossing her arms and glaring at the presents like it's their fault she is in this situation.

I sigh at the sight and lean my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for that." He nods over to the pile of presents that are now cluttering the floor space.

"It's okay Jake." Jasmine says as she looks over at Mason and Mikaela, who are playing patty cake. "Mason's had a few derpy moments himself over the years."

Chance rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around her shoulder lovingly. "Derpy my ass. I swear it's like every time we blink, he's off hurting himself." Mason realizes they're talking about him and snaps his head over at us.

"No, I ain't!"

Chance glares at him. "Yes, you are. It was just yesterday when you got those scrapes on your knees!"

Mason purses his lips and rubs his knees lightly. "So? I can't help it that Mikaela likes to play tag."

Mikaela giggle lightly at the mention of her name.

 _We are going to regret bringing a child into this._

"Most definitely." Edward whispers to me.


End file.
